A Little Something About Love
by GisborneMarian
Summary: Guy is brought into the gang after redeeming himself in Acre and finally believes he has the chance to win Marian's heart. However, when he stumbles upon Marian and Robin kissing in the forest, Guy leaves the camp. When Isabella captures him and Meg comes into the picture, will Marian have what it takes to rescue him? Guy/Marian, Allan/Kate (but she will not be an annoying whiner)!
1. Chapter 1

** So this is the first chapter of our new story! And we hope you love it. This account, and consequently this story, is being written by two authors "MaidMarian17" and **

"**Lady Gisborne 15" who now own a collaboration that you are now on. We hope you love it and we promise that this story will not fail. Filled with action and tons of romance, this story will leave you hanging for our uploads. Please Review!**

** Disclaimer: We do not own BBC Robin Hood. Otherwise, we would both be married to Guy of Gisborne and he would thus be a polygamist. :) JK...**

** So without further ado: Lights, Camera...ACTION!**

_ It had been a moment of terror. Of anger. Of power. It had been a tumultuous wave of rage that had brought Guy of Gisborne to the King's feet, sword gleaming in the desert sun of Acre, eyes flashing with mixed emotions which even he could not define. He had seen the Sheriff loose an arrow at the Lion heart, England's one strength in adversity, except for Robin Hood of course. Guy had watched as the King had fallen off his horse and was unable to get up in his pain. "This is it", he thought, "I will finally have all the power and wealth that I deserve." Guy had strode willfully up to the unconscious Richard but he had been stopped by the voice of a woman. The voice of her. He felt tingles over his spine, followed by a quick succession of anger at the interruption to his chance for glory. She had appeared, dressed in nothing but a tight-fitting white chemise, her hair flew wildly behind her, her eyes filled with wrath and anger._

_ "Guy!" She had shouted as she ran up to him with her hands outstretched. "It is over, Guy."_

_ He had quickly filled with impatience and had swung ruthlessly at her stomach, missing her by a hands breadth. "Marian!" He had shouted in anger, "Get out of the way!" he did not have to warn her; she saw it written in his eyes. His heart was set on killing the King and it seemed nothing would turn it._

_ She laughed with mockery, "All this time I have been fighting to save England." She backed away and he had followed, "Do you really think I am going to let you kill England?"_

_ Guy looked into her eyes and immediately realized it to be a mistake as he felt his heart melt within him, "Marian-" he sighed, "I am going to do this and then we will leave all of it behind. We will be married and," he added forcefully, "We will be happy."_

_ Marian shook her head, "We will not be happy, Guy." She saw hurt flash across his face. "Shall I tell you why?" She asked softly and Guy had not been able to tell her that he would not listen. She had continued, "If you do this now, there is no going back. You will be a killer, Guy, and nothing more. You will be someone who gains power only though evil. You will not be able to forget, Guy, but you will be haunted. I would not be happy with a man who killed England's best chance for redemption and salvation."_

_ "Marian," Guy had choked, "Would you really be happy with me?"_

_ "Only if you let the King live. Think, Guy." Marian had cautiously stepped closer, "If you kill this King, you may gain power and riches from the Sheriff. But with Prince John on the throne, it will not be long before England dies and so does all your wealth and glory. You will be just as bad off as you are now."_

_ Guy seemed torn though he tried to conceal it from Marian. But Marian had seen the glint of guilt cross his face and that had given her the confidence to go on. She stepped up to him and gently placed her hand across his stubbled cheek. Guy had shivered at the contact._

_ "Guy," she had whispered, "Do not do this. Let him live, and help England."_

_ Guy had trembled at the close proximity and the feeling of her breath on his lips. His own hand had dragged up to grab hers as he dropped his sword to the ground. He had leant down to kiss her but she had quickly withdrawn from his touch and had looked at him with sharp eyes._

_ "Well?" She questioned. "Will you kill him?"_

_ "He will not have to." They both heard the all too familiar voice and turned to see no one else but the Sheriff striding towards them, an arrow readily drawn in his bow. "You see," he continued, "All I need to do is loose this arrow, and all of England is gone."_

_ Marian started to run towards the Sheriff but Guy held her back, "Leave him, Marian."_

_ "But he will shoot the King!" Marian struggled to be released from his grip but Guy was stronger. Just then, they heard the shouts of Robin as he ran towards them all, gang behind him. In frustration, the Sheriff had quickly shot his arrow, clearly missing the King. Making a run for his horse he jumped onto its back. He gave one sharp look to Guy before turning his attention to Robin. "Let it be known, Hood! I will have England!" And he had vanished and it was over._

_ The next few weeks had been a whirlwind of confusion for Guy, much of which he could not understand or even remember. He did remember Marian vouching for his safety and asking Robin that he join the gang of outlaws now that he had nowhere to go. He remembered them all bringing the King back safely to the camp in Acre and he watched as the outlaws buried their friend Carter. All the time, he thought of the Sheriff and his mixed emotions about no longer being in his company. He was free at last, free from the tyranny which he had been subject too; and yet he had lost all hope for wealth and position. He could not seem to care, though. He was in the same company as Marian and he hoped that with each passing day on the ship back to England that he was winning her heart even as his own softened._

_This had been foolish thinking_, Guy now thought as he stirred from where he had been sitting on a decayed stump. It had all been foolish and now he knew that Marian could never be his.

_The gang had returned to England and to Sherwood Forest and the friendly camaraderie had soon resumed. Robin Hood and his band had gone back to stealing from the rich to give to the poor and on one such occasion they came upon a beautiful maiden. They had helped her and released her but Guy had recognized her face all to well. It was his lost sister Isabella and he had made it his priority to get as far away from her as possible. Later that night, he told the gang of his sister and how he had heard of someone in Nottingham who had been working for the Sheriff; he did not doubt that it was her, seeking safety from her husband. The gang instantly hated her for helping the Sheriff and it was this shared vehemence for Gisborne's sister, that finally allowed them to trust him. And Guy was beginning to warm up to the fellowship and absence of loneliness that he had long known. For three weeks it had been like this. Once he had even managed to get alone with his headstrong Marian. He had tried to kiss her, but she had refused. Now he knew why._

Guy spat on the ground as his thoughts went back to the image of Marian and Robin kissing underneath the forest leaves of a large oak.

_He had come upon them unexpectedly while out for a walk and the sight had near broken his heart. He watched as he saw Robin's hands trail down Marian's back and stroke it softly. He stood dazed as he saw his passionate Marian grip fistfuls of Robin's hair in her hands. And he knew in that moment that this was not the first time they had had such an encounter. He had been foolish; trying to win Marian's heart when someone else had already conquered it. Within only a few seconds, he could not bare the sight, and he had started backing away. His feet tripped over a tree root and he had fallen to the ground._

_ The crunching of leaves had disturbed the lovers and Marian's face went white as she saw Guy's eyes wracked with pain and despair. She had called out his name but he had run from her. He had returned to camp but had ignored the friendly chatter of the outlaws as he grabbed a single knapsack and had stuffed it with food and provisions. As he had grabbed a filled wineskin, he had felt John's large hand on his shoulder, but he had growled and had pushed it away forcefully. Without a single glance at Allan or Much, he had run out of the camp and through the forest._

These past images flooded through his head as he now sat on that decaying stump, his heart heavy and thoughts wild, but yet he did not cry. His lips were only set in a thin line as he stood up and began walking down the leaf-covered ground, unaware of the golden sunshine streaming through the trees or the merry chirp of the birds in the air.

**So hope you guys liked ( nay, love!) and stay tuned for the newest upload. Review and make us happy. Follow us and get notified about when we upload. Favorite us and make us more happy!**

** ~ GisborneMarian :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Mucho thanks to all of our followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You guys are absolutely phenomenal! ;D**

**Disclaimer: we own absolutely jack squat of Robin Hood BBC and Guy of Gisborne. Much to our everlasting disappointment.**

Dreams. How they haunted him. In those fleeting moments of peace and respite, he could be with her, his only love.

Guy both hated and loved his dreams, for in them Marian appeared, smiling and sweet and everything that he was not. In his mind her shining visage held only love for him as she allowed him to taste the sweet nectar of her lips. But no. It had not been him sampling her ambrosia beneath the leafy canopy, but none other than Robin. The man that stood for everything he was not, had the heart of the one woman whom Guy cherished more than any amount of wealth or position. And that was how he awoke, the faint memory of holding Marian safe in his arms, followed swiftly with the crushing reality that she had lied to him. Betrayal. How it cut like a knife, twisting and digging relentlessly until it met the flimsy barrier erected around his heart and slashed it to pieces.

Broken and bitter, Guy propped himself up so that his right elbow rested on the hard forest floor. It had been two days since he left the camp. Two days since he had seen his beloved encased in Robin's embrace. Rubbing the small amount of grit from his eyes, he gave a rumbling groan as he placed his feet beneath himself and quickly stood up. In an awfully sour mood, he grabbed his provisions and continued on his way, feeling unnaturally angry at the soft chirping that surrounded him.

Time wore on, but regardless of his sore legs and bruised heart, Guy of Gisborne trudged along the Great North Road until the quiet chatter of people broke through the endless buzz of rustling leaves and the overly loud Sparrows. Hitching his pack higher up his back, Guy stared through the dense trees and saw the village of Clun, the furthest village from Nottingham. Wary to show his face because of previous misdeeds, but in dire need of water and supplies, Guy gave a defeated sigh and pulled the hood of his cloak up so that it rested on the ebony strands of his hair.

Treading out from the undergrowth and into the village, he visited the small market to trade for much needed water. Reluctantly he handed his flask to the town water supplier. A tired mother, not more than the age of twenty, filled it to the brim while her small children ran around her ankles, tugging at her skirt. Her gaunt features betrayed how little she had had to eat these past weeks, and Guy knew that with the rising taxes, few were ever able to fully feed their families. Stray hairs brushed her cheeks and small, calloused fingertips pushed them behind her ears.

From beneath his shadowy hood, Guy's blue eyes took in all of this and more. It had been a hard spring for the people in Clun. Startled out of his thoughts by the corking of his flask, Guy reached into his pack and pulled out two pieces of silver and a chunk of bread, exchanging them for the small service she had rendered by giving him water. Turning back to the forest an audible gasp reached his ears, and the exhausted woman called to him.

"Sir! Please, this is too much...I cannot accept it." Her voice had a slight rasp to it, and in her open palm lay the two precious coins and the bread, held away from her body as though if it were any closer it would infect.

Wincing at having been called back, Guy shut his eyes and pivoted so that he faced her and her children. Face still lost in the shadows of the cloak, the woman only saw his mouth move in reply.

"Keep it." Guy said gruffly. "Keep it and feed your family."

Slowly tears welled up in her eyes and she clasped the coins tightly. Quietly and gratefully she stared at him.

"God bless you Sir. God bless you."

Unaccustomed to this type of response when he came into town, Guy frowned but curtly nodded his head towards her before walking back into the cover of the foliage. On his way once more, he lost himself in thought.

Recalling his encounter in Clun, he remembered a growing, warm sensation that had spread throughout his abdomen as he had been exceedingly generous towards that woman. Sure, now he was short on money, but to see the look on her face as she realized that he was being kind...Well that sort of thing could become addictive. Suddenly from within the recesses of his mind, the snivelling voice of Vasey echoed, reprimanding him for becoming soft with the peasants, only to be replaced with Marian's melodic voice, fiercely defending the people. Remembering her voice call to him as she stood up for what she believed to be justice caused his heart some pain. Why deny it? He loved her, but now he would run from her, uncaring as to whither the wind blew him, just as long as it was far away from the agonizing memories of her smile.

As the scene of the witnessed kiss played over and over again in his mind, repeatedly he saw that when Marian had noticed him, her face had noticeably paled. Sick satisfaction coursed through his veins as he imagined her feeling the dreaded weight of guilt on her shoulders. Obviously, his seeing their "tender moment" had not been in her plans before she announced to him her engagement to the one Englishman that he hated. No, he thought scornfully, let her bear the heavy burden of all of her white lies and pretenses alone, for she deserved it, stringing him along only to obliterate his dreams.

Unfortunately for Guy, for all of his vindictive thoughts directed at her and Robin, a large part of him missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, and her passion for helping those less fortunate than herself.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts of Marian, than he barely registered the whinnies and galloping of horses around the next corner. Too late was he in moving off the great road, that instantly, Guy was face-to-face with the Sheriff's rumbling carriage and a dozen guards.

Sharp, gleaming swords were unsheathed as they surrounded him. Guy slowly brought his arms up, held in mock surrender, as one of the bumbling guardsmen searched his pack. Pulling out the rest of Guy's bread, the officer bit off a large piece and started chewing noisily. Guy grit his teeth together, seething, as he watched the guard continue to rummage through all of his food, discarding it wastefully upon the ground. Mocking laughter softly permeated the air as the rest of the guards enjoyed this demoralizing display of cruelty. But It was only when the empty pack was tossed at his feet that Guy lost his patience.

Snarling, Guy rushed at the commanding officer, knocking him off his feet and slammed him to the hard, unforgiving ground. Pulling his own wicked blade from his side, Guy brought it so the tip rested against the uncovered throat of the man. Bending low so that the frightened guard could hear him, Guy whispered, "That was my food."

As he stood there, the other guards, confused at this sudden turn of events, jumped into action, and all of them yelling, circled Guy with their weapons. From underneath him, the leading officer smiled triumphantly up at Guy.

"Throw down your weapon, we have you surrounded." Came the man's satisfied voice.

Guy smirked. "This time." He finished ominously. Scratching the officer's throat with his sword so that tiny droplets of crimson blood bubbled up to the surface, Guy calmly stepped back and flung his weapon the the earth. Furious, the guard pressed his palm to his wound and ordered the others to tie Guy's hands.

Walking over the the side of the forgotten carriage, the commanding officer knocked on the door.

"My Lady Sheriff, we have a miscreant here that personally attacked me. What would you have me do with him?"

A soft click of the door, and Guy saw long brown hair crowning a very familiar face. She critically looked him over with raised eyebrows before turning back to her guard.

"Bring him to the castle. We've had some empty cells in the dungeon as of late."

"Isabella.." Guy growled warningly.

Innocently, Isabella met his eyes as she responded. "May I remind you brother that here _I'm_ the one who's in charge, not you. Not anymore."

Glancing back to her men, she gave her orders in an authoritative shout. "My brother is to accompany us back to the castle!" Pivoting on her heel, her skirts brushed the ground as she started stepping back into the carriage. Right before the door closed behind her, her head snapped back to face the guards. Thoughtfully, she eyed her brother with obvious distaste before giving another order.

"But, just because he is my relation, does not entitle him to any comfort. Hook his ropes the the back of the carriage...it looks like he could use some exercise." Now fully satisfied, the Sheriff of Nottingham coldly smirked and closed the wooden door behind her.

**Whoo so far so good! ;D please review and let us know what you think! We ADORE getting feedback ;) ~GisborneMarian**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, darling," Robin called as he walked over to the woman he loved and laid a kiss to her soft neck. "I see you are back in good time."

"Yes," Marian smiled, "John and I finished our rounds in no time. And you? How was your work in Clun?"

Robin turned her towards him so that she faced him. He grinned cheekily, "It was, well, to be honest, work." She slapped him lightly, "But it was well received and the people were grateful. But I have something more important I wish to discuss with you."

"Hm?" Marian raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, "And what might that be?"

Robin smiled as he inched his face closer to hers, "I want to talk about us." He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Marian, and you know it. I was wondering if we could pick a wedding date."

Marian was taken aback by the question and stared dumbfounded at him. She could not breathe. This question had been the last thing she had expected him to ask and the last thing that had been on her mind. And somehow the thought of their marriage did not seem to brighten up her heart as much as it had used to. Her thoughts instantly turned to Guy and how hurt he would be. But she also wondered if it would make her truly happy. She struggled for words to answer Robin.

But just then as she was about to speak, they heard the lever to their camp being pulled, "Sounds like the rest of the gang is back, eh? Much!" He called for his manservant who had conveniently slipped into his kitchen. He dutifully appeared, "It looks like everyone will be here in time for supper."

"Well," Much shrugged, "Well, that's good. As long as you all help. No, I mean it- I mean- ahhh who am I kidding?" He threw up his hands in despair and walked slowly back into his kitchen with a disdained air.

Marian and Robin could not contain their laughter but the very minute Allan and Tuck walked through the door, they realized something was wrong. Robin asked just as much.

"Well," Tuck began, "We were making our rounds in Nottingham Castle. And you never would guess who passed us."

"Mate, we do not have time for guessing games," Allan groaned before looking at Robin. "It's Gisborne. Isabella has him being held in the dungeon. He is scheduled to be executed tomorrow."

"What?!" Marian nearly shouted. She had not meant to seem so surprised, she was just so incredibly startled that she had been unable to contain her amazement. And she felt afraid, very afraid for Guy. "What must we do then?"

Robin shook his head, "We will do nothing. I hear there is some gold in Isabella's strongroom. Gisborne's execution will be the perfect distraction."

"But he is one of us!" Marian declared defiantly.

Robin sighed, "Not anymore. He left us, remember? He does not deserve our help, nor will we give it."

Marian was about to reply but Allan interrupted, "Look, it might not be as easy as all that."

"And why not?" Robin's eyes flashed with anger.

"Because," Tuck answered, "Isabella's husband, a man who goes by the name of Thorton, has returned and taken over as Sheriff of Nottingham."

"And why is that such a problem?" Marian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's not a problem right now." Tuck replied, "But he has gone to Dead Man's Crossing in search of the hidden gold that we hid there inside of the dead man's crypt."

Robin nodded with a serious pout to his lips, "So he is stealing our gold. What is the catch?"

Allan spoke before Tuck was given the chance, "It is a girl. She has been imprisoned with Gisborne for speaking out against Thorton. I hear she is a real spitfire."

"Robin you cannot just let an innocent girl die for such a small crime!" Marian spoke as with triumph. "It goes against everything that Robin Hood stands for."

"I know! I know!" Robin cried, clearly frusterated. "And I suppose that you want me to free Gisborne too, then?" He eyed her quizzically.

Marian groaned, "Of course!" She then quickly added, a bit quieter, "You will be in the dungeons anyway. And he deserves our help for all he has done with us in the past months."

Robin stood in thought for a couple minutes before exhaling deeply, "No, we will not do this." At protests from Marian he raised his voice, "You heard Allan! The girl is imprisoned, not sentenced to death! She may yet get out of this alive! As for Gisborne," Robin frowned, "He can take care of himself. It would only be a blow to his pride. But I am not going to let Thorton get away with that gold. Much!"

Marian was so angry in that moment, that she stomped off to a room in the camp and slammed the door behind her. Robin rolled his eyes, "Why do women have to always be so dramatic?!"

When the ginger had appeared, Robin exhaled to calm himself before he began to give instructions, "We all make for Dead Man's Crossing now. Grab your weapons. Tomorrow may yet see us stealing that gold from Isabella." He winked mischievously, "Let's go take back some treasure." And with that they left the camp. Robin would just have to talk to Marian later.

Guy heard screams coming through the passage of the dungeons and he at first thought that someone had been tortured. But when he heard the high-pitched tone of a female, he only groaned and resumed to stare up at the cracks in the stone ceiling.

The screams came closer as the guards shoved a fiery redhead into the cell next to his, "You will pay for that you filthy brute!" She shouted as the guards threw her brusquely into her cell and then walked away.

"Men," the newcomer humphed angrily, "If I had my way they would all disappear in a puff of smoke and the world would be a better place." Seeming to finally notice that another presence was in the dungeons, and furthermore that he was staring straight at her, she stopped talking. Guy turned away, happy to find that the girl did in deed shut up.

But his joy was short lived. "You are him, aren't you?" She inquired as she came closer to his cell, "Isabella's brother? She is a friend of mine."

"Not very close by the look of it," Guy shot back impatiently.

"Her nasty husband did this to me, clever," she retorted.

Guy could not help but chuckle, which confused her deeply. "Thorton? He is here?" Perhaps he would be able to get out of this cell after all.

The girl visibly shuddered, "She is terrified of him."

"Well, she shouldn't have run off and left him, should she?"

The girl frowned, "You always were a bit pleased of yourself, weren't you? I remember seeing you once. The man in black upon his black horse. The big I Am." She scoffed, " Now look at you. Dirty, miserable, and small. And now you are going to be executed."

Guy fumed with anger and shot back, "And by the looks of it, you may not be far behind!"

She seemed taken aback but tried hard to keep the upper hand. "I hope you go to hell!" She retorted as she went away to sit on the cold stone floor.

"I am already there," Guy whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He scrunched up his eyes as thoughts and visions of Marian came into his mind. He should feel hatred and anger, but he found that he could not. All he still thought about was how much he had loved her. He even now was as in love with her. And now that he knew she had lied and was with Hood...well, it pained him terribly. It felt as if his own heart had been ripped away and fed to the dogs. He was in insufferable pain and torture which he felt was eternal and would still remain even after death. He desperately desired for his thoughts to go away and he figured that the only way to do so would be to hold a conversation. He sighed in his misery and bad fortune.

"What did you do to get in here anyway?" Guy asked curiously.

"Nothing," the girl frowned as she saw doubt clearly written on his face, "Well, nothing deserving of this wretched cell." She then smiled, "Isabella saved me, you know. I was on trial for disobeying my father's desire for marriage. But she rescued me. A kind lady she is."

Gisborne scoffed at her, "Oh, yes, she is kind. She even locks her own brother in this cell to await execution. And why disobey your father? Do you not wish to be married?"

The girl let out a cruel laugh, "As if I would! Men are stupid animals who only live for conquest and lust."

"I take it you despise them, then?" Guy asked softly.

She eyed him out of the corner of her eye and then turned her attention to the shackles that bound her wrists. "Of course I do. Didn't you hear me? A world without men would be a much better place." She began to shake the chains on her wrists until they made an awful clanking.

Guy tried to be patient and remain calm, but with a voice much harsher than he had intended, he demanded, "Stop that confound racket!"

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, "But it hurts."

"That's why they do it. Deal with it." Guy was rapidly running out of patience.

His cellmate was quiet for only a couple seconds before she sighed and began to once again complain, "I am so thirsty." Her voice cracked.

"Then hold your breath and stop whining!"

"Nasty peace of work, aren't you. It is no wonder Isabella wants you dead. What did you do to her anyway?"

Guy suddenly threw his head back to look at the ceiling, exasperation clearly written on his face. "Oh give me strength! It is almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter."

"Come on. You are here; I am here. What else are we going to do?" Her voice softened considerably as Guy found himself relaxing.

"I found her a husband, that is what I did." He avoided her penetrating glance, "Good price too."

"You sold her?" The girl cried out, absolutely dumbfounded. "Your own sister?"

"It was our best chance in life. It is not my fault she made a mess of it." Guy could not understand his own bitterness but he found himself hating himself for it.

"Yes it is! All if it! You sold her to a monster!" The girl spat out.

And the guilt disappeared again as Guy exhaled in anger, "You stupid girl. You know nothing about it."

"My name is not stupid girl. It is Meg." The girl sighed, "And I am still thirsty."

Guy's features became gentle as he glanced at her, "That stone around your neck." She looked down confused. "Suck it."

She obeyed him and instantly her mouth started to become moist. _How did he notice my necklace? _She asked herself. _He barely even looked at me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: unfortunately we don't own anything Robin Hood BBC related ;( I know. We're disappointed too.**

**Would like to thank all of our reviewers and followers! You all are amazing! ;D**

Chapter 4: In Which there is a Lot of Sneaking

Finally, silence. Marian covertly opened her eyes. It had been only a few hours since the rest of the gang had returned from Thorton's attempted raid, but she had watched as they staggered into the camp exhausted.

Eventually, darkness had fallen, surrounding the leafy canopy and lulling the tired men to sleep. Quietly her slender fingers inched the thin blanket off of her body, revealing her to be clothed in a dark blouse and some of Djaq's old pants. Normally, she would abhor how the clothing clung to her curves, but at the moment she was going for efficiency. Sneaking out of the camp in the dead of night was not for dress-clad women, especially if rescuing prisoners out of the castle dungeon was the mission of choice.

Escaping from the makeshift bunk directly underneath Robin's, Marian swiftly made her way to the opening of the camp. Loud snoring coming from all of the other bunks caused her nose to wrinkle in distaste. Men. They never did anything delicately, did they?

Avoiding swords, plates, trunks, and John's staff, Marian slipped through the entrance and into the forest. Plan Rescue-Guy-From-Castle-Dungeons-and-Make-it-Back-B efore-Anyone-Notices was now in effect, and smirking, Marian silently congratulated herself on making it this far.

"Psst!"

Marian froze. Eyes wide, her back stiffened as she slowly turned around. Insides clenching in fear, she couldn't believe she had been so careless to have not surveyed the surrounding area before walking willy-nilly onto a commonly used path.

"And just where do ya think you're goin' eh?" Whispered an extremely familiar voice from behind her.

Instantly relaxing her tensed muscles and letting out a small breath in relief, Marian almost laughed. Allan was standing but ten feet from her, holding a large bundle of small twigs and branches, staring at her quizzically. Still, not wanting to let on that she was going against Robin's direct orders, Marian desperately wanted to invent a great excuse for what she was doing...but alas, her mind had gone blank and stuttered at Allan's question.

"Um…nothing of importance." She said innocently. "What are you doing?" Asking indignantly as though he were in the wrong for being up this late at night.

Narrowing his eyes, Allan studied her. "I'm gatherin' firewood for tomorrow ain't I?" He finally stated, pointedly looking down at the obvious bundle of wood in his arms. "But you never did answer my question though, did ya? I was on watch for tonight, but that doesn't explain what you're doin up this late...especially dressed like that."

Fully scanning her attire, realization sparked in his eyes and he glanced accusingly at her.

"You're planning on going to the castle, aren't ya?!" His hushed words seemed to echo through the serene forest and with a waving hand, Marian stopped his words.

"Sshh! I didn't make it all the way out here without waking everyone else up, only to have them woken up by you! And for your information, where I go does not concern you, so please, Allan, be silent!" She whispered, casting a worried look to where snores were still emanating from within the gang's little fortress.

A disbelieving scoff burst from Allan as he raised an eyebrow at her like she was crazy. "I'm not being funny, but where you go does concern me. If you get yourself hurt and Robin finds out that I knew that you had gone somewhere, I might as well be that big red dot at the middle of all those target posts. So believe me Lady Marian, where you go does concern me if I'd like to remain in the Land of the Living. So if you'll excuse me..." turning around so that his back was to her, Allan brusquely tossed the bundle of sticks onto the leaf encrusted ground before swiveling back around to face her with a knowing smile. "...I know I can't stop ya, so I might as well come with ya."

Shocked, Marian struggled to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't join her, but after a few thoughtful seconds, reasoned that the more help she had, the more success she'd have. Sighing in defeat, she turned towards Nottingham.

"Well come on then, we haven't got much time." She hurriedly called over her shoulder.

Silently marching through wayward villages on their way to the castle gave Marian a lot of time to ponder her last "talk" with Robin. Who does he think he is, choosing whether or not to let someone die? Everything that Marian believed the name Robin Hood stood for seemed to shatter as she recalled the way he flippantly sentenced Guy to death. Robin Hood saved everyone from tyranny, regardless of their past misdeeds, or at least that's what she had thought. And how cruel of him to disregard a man that had previously been welcomed into the gang!

While Marian fumed as she sped along the path, Allan watched and wondered. How is it possible for so many emotions to pass over a woman's face? For indeed, at the moment Marian looked like she had just smelled a particularly foul piece of meat, where seconds ago her visage was contorted into a look of reminiscing. Finally fed up with only the sound of the rustling grass and trees for company, Allan began to speak.

"So, when are we to be expectin' the wedding bells?"

Marian's eyes grew wide and the eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "We haven't put a date on it." She ground out reluctantly before her eyes quickly shifted back to where she was walking.

Allan knew that look. Indecision. Jokingly he asked, "Well it's not as if it won't be soon though innit?" After a pause he asked less confidently, "Innit?"

Swallowing hard, Marian forced a small smile that seemed to appease him. "No, but I'm sure you lot will be the first to know."

Marian felt extremely awkward. She wanted to marry Robin and have a family! That was her dream-has been her dream since she was sixteen! So why did she suddenly feel sick to her stomach?

Before the pair knew it, they stood beneath the towering stone walls that constituted the perimeter of Nottingham. Sneaking past a few sleeping guards, they ran hunched over until they were directly outside the inner Portcullis. The gallows erected in the middle of the small courtyard had a solitary noose hanging from a post. It seemed to serve as a threatening reminder to all those who would defy the popular authority. Underneath stood a small block of wood that would only come up to the middle of a person's legs. There was a slight concave curve to the upper portion, and Marian knew without seeing that half of the lone wooden block would be stained crimson. The executioners block. There would be no hanging like she had thought, but rather a swift swing of a sword.

Afraid and nervous she spared a glance at Allan. This was going to be harder than they had thought. Steeling herself, Marian took a deep breath and issued the orders.

"Allan, I need you to sneak into the dungeons and let Guy know that we're here. I'm going to scope out the courtyard and attempt to form a plan that'll get us all out of here alive tomorrow. Got it?"

"Right. So I sneak into the dungeons, knock out a few guards, let Guy know that he probably won't die, and then come back here and make up an escape plan?"

"Wincing at how weak her plan sounded when it was put into words Marian gave him an apologetic smile. "Pretty much."

"Heh! Well nothin' like a little uncertainty to get your blood pumpin'! And besides, a bit of danger always brightens my day." He replied sarcastically before hunching over and sprinting towards the stairs the led into the stone fortress.

Shaking her head at his silliness, Marian cautiously waited until he disappeared before she began to formulate a plan.

Allan creeped through the torch-lit hallways until he came to a familiar wooden door. Praying that it wasn't as creaky as he remembered his hand pressed against the rough surface and slowly pushed. Nothing. Exhaling in relief that someone somewhere had greased the hinges since he had left, he stepped further into the dark. Pausing at every minute sound, Allan was sure that if nothing else, his loud heartbeat would surely alert all guards within a ten mile radius. Hopefully, if anything, the nasty dungeon master wasn't around. Shuddering, Allan easily recalled just how much that man enjoyed torture.

Further and further he descended until the flickering light of the torches was almost upon him. Soft noises broke the silence and Allan froze and listened as the murmurs flowed through the enclosed space.

"..and I am still thirsty." A female indignantly said.

"That stone around your neck...suck it."

Now that was a voice Allan knew. No one could mistake the deep rumble of Guy's voice once they had heard it. Peeking his head around the corner he scanned the area for any watchful eyes before shuffling over to the occupied cells.

**Again we would LOVE to hear from you! So please review and let us know what you all thought! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you for all of our loyal supporters: funnygirl00 and Kami74, to name a few! We really appreciate all of you! Let us know what you think, give us ideas for future projects, and no suggestions for the story will go unconsidered.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own BBC Robin Hood, though we cannot stress enough how much we both REALLY want to marry Guy of Gisborne... or Richard Armitage... either one would be good!**

**And without further ado to all you readers- ENJOY!**

"Allo, mate!" Allan whispered as he appeared from behind the bars with that old sheepish grin of his.

"Allan?" Guy asked in surprise. "Is that really you?" He scooted over to the iron bars that separated him from his former right-hand man.

Allan nodded, "Yep, it's me in the flesh alright. How've you been?"

"I've been chained in a dirty, stinking dungeon. How do you think I've been?" Guy replied grimly.

Allan heard a loud voice from off to the right of Guy and he could just make out a pale face covered in red curls. "Who is there, Guy?" She asked curiously as she cautiously moved as close to Guy as she possibly could.

"This is Allan, Meg. He is an old mate of mine."

"And who's the pretty lass, Giz?" Allan joked before realization hit, "Well, you must be that gal with the fiery tongue."

"Thank God, I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Guy moaned loudly.

Meg wrinkled her nose in disdain, "Well, you both aren't perfect either. And you," she eyed Allan, "You stink!"

Allan raised his eyebrow, "Got a temper, don't you?" He shook his head, "But that's not why I'm here." He turned to Guy and spoke quietly, "Marian is also here. We are trying to find a way to get you both out of here."

Guy looked surprised, "Just you two?"

Allan nodded, "Yep, Robin would not risk trying to break you out. Marian is scouting the castle now, trying to figure a good way to get you both out alive. I believe tomorrow morning at the execution would be satisfactory timing?"

Guy nodded, "Anytime before our heads roll, will be quite good, thank you."

Just then, the sound of a guard's boot was heard and Allan hastily stood up. "Then be ready when you get up on that executioner's stand."

Meg squealed as she threw a piece of bread across the floor. Both men looked curiously at her and she hastened to explain, "Maggots. Disgusting."

Allan grinned mischievously at Guy, "Well, good luck then. Try to live through her yap until we get you out of here tomorrow. Marian will want to see you in one piece."

Guy couldn't help but smirk as Allan took off, just as a guard appeared from behind the corner. Guy waited for the man to pass before he crawled to the iron bars separating his and Meg's cell. The girl still had her knees curled up to her chin and she was staring forlornly at the maggot-ridden bread. Guy reached out and grabbed the piece of bread and she raised an eyebrow at him. _Well, finders keepers_, she mumbled to herself as he began to scrape off the charred bread along with the maggots. He inspected it before handing it to her through the bars. She looked at him in surprise.

"Here, keep your strength up." Guy said in a low voice.

Meg smiled and scooted over to him, gently taking the bread from his hands. Her fingers brushed his slightly and she gasped at the contact. He looked at her strangely and she quickly looked down, a blush forming on pale cheeks. She began to break pieces off of the bread and chew them slowly. It was still vile tasting but it began to fill her stomach and she smiled.

"Perhaps there is still some good in you," she put in thoughtfully.

Guy shook his head, "You don't know me."

Meg placed the bread down on the ground and knelt closer to the bars, "Don't say that. True, I do not know you at all, but I can sense what is inside of you. You have a good heart, Guy, buried deep underneath your sins and hatred, it is there. And perhaps one day, you will find it." She crept closer to him and tenderly placed her hand on top of his, it was still grasping the bar. Her touch caused him to relax as she came closer, "I would like to get to know you more." She licked her lips as she brought her forehead to touch his through the bars. Guy could not explain it; he was trembling inside and wanted to stop her but he could not help but lean into her touch as she slowly lowered her lips down to his. She was just about to kiss him when they heard the creak of the jail door and several footsteps sounding through the corridor. Meg hastily scooted away as she saw her cell door being opened and she quickly rushed to give the woman who stood there a hug.

"Isabella, you are back!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Of course I am," the Sheriff smiled, "You didn't think I would leave you here, did you?" She grabbed Meg's hand and began to lead her out of the cell but Meg stopped.

"Wait! Won't you release Guy too?" Guy's head shot up and he looked as surprised as his sister.

"What? Of course not!" Isabella replied, "He is our enemy, Meg. You spend one night in a cell with a cold-hearted killer, and even you lose your wits. That is the poison of men, Meg dear. They can never be trusted."

"Well, I just thought-" Meg stuttered but Isabella interrupted.

"You thought wrong." She threatened, "I saved you. Do not make me regret my choice."

Meg forced a smile, "No, my lady." Then Isabella led her out of the dungeons. Meg shot one more glance back at Guy and frowned before his face vanished behind a corner.

Guy had thought that that would have been the last time he would have seen her, but that was not so. In fact, he saw her two more times. The first, she had kindly brought a plate of food down to him as well as a cup full with clean water.

He had refused her but she had been persistent, "You must eat.. for me. Please." A tear slid down her cheek, "It is the least that I could do."

Guy shook his head and sought to soothe her, "No, you have done more than enough." He wiped away her tear, "You make me think."

"What about?" Meg asked in a low whisper.

"About someone I know." Guy's eyes were downcast. "She sees good where there is one, she made me a better man."

"What happened?" More tears slid from Meg's eyelids.

"I almost destroyed her. She did not love me, nor ever had. She had lied and cheated, for her love of another. And she tore out my heart." Guy's voice choked and Meg whimpered. "You remind me of her. You see good in me where there is only evil. My heart is dark and ugly, and yet you seem to have the power to make it pure as gold."

Meg spoke raggedly and yet urgently, "It is not me, Guy. You are that man and you have that ability. You must never doubt that."

Guy smiled tenderly, "Do you really believe that?"

Meg nodded, "I really do."

Guy slowly went into kiss her, it was a means of saying thank you, but before he could have the chance, she had pulled abruptly away and had dashed up the dungeon stairs, leaving the plate of bread and cheese behind.

The second time, had been even more abrupt and had resulted in more heartbreak. Meg had hurriedly run back down the stairs and had quickly unlocked the door to his cell. She had the keys in her hands and she hastily began to unlock his iron fetters.

"Meg, what are you doing?" Guy asked urgently.

"I can't let her kill you, I just can't." Meg smiled up at him and his eyes brightened.

He grabbed onto her so that she might help him stand, "You would do this for me." He stroked her cheek gently and his fingers were as warm and soft as his smile. "Thank you."

"Well, this is touching." A voice came from behind them and at the sight of his sister, they both ran to escape. Guy turned around to see that Isabella held Meg by the hair. That slight hesitation on his part had been enough for four guards to appear from the corridor and he was soon held by two of these men, swords were pointed at his throat. Meg was roughly thrown at the other men and she looked frightened. Guy could not stand to see her as such and he quickly made an excuse, "She did not know what she was doing!" He shouted at his sister.

"Oh yes she did," Isabella replied angrily. "I set you free, and this is how you repay me?"

"We are not the same, you and I. I am doing this out of love, but you are doing this out of hate." Meg said with spirit.

Isabella grinned mockingly, "I guess I have you to thank. Now I know the only one I can trust is myself."

Meg spat, "You put yourself there, Isabella."

"I could say the same for you," the black-haired beauty retorted, "And if you two lovebirds want to be together," Meg and Guy eyed each other warily, "Then you shall. You will both die." Isabella exited the room and Meg was thrown into the same cell as Guy. She clutched her throat nervously and she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow.

She was here now and Guy could not help but feel like it was his fault for getting her into this predicament. "It is alright to cry you know."

"I know," Meg sniffled, "But it is weak."

Guy shook his head, "I think it is only normal. And you don't need to show your strength, least of all around me. And look on the bright side of things." He tried to sound cheery, "You're not going to die anyway. Marian and Allan will rescue out of this."

"But I will still be an outlaw," Meg whispered dejectedly, "With absolutely no place to go."

"You can stay with me," Guy put in, "I will protect you." He stretched out his arms and Meg grinned. She crawled over to where he sat and he wrapped his arms around her and she lay there.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly before laying a quick kiss to his leather-clad chest. "But you still don't know if Allan and that woman will be able to save us. I mean it's Allan a'Dale!" She rolled her eyes in doubt.

Guy smirked and chuckled, "True, it is Allan. But Marian will be with him." He gazed off into the distance.

"The Lady Marian?" Meg asked in surprise, "What is she doing rescuing you?"

"I do not know," Guy shook his head as he answered truthfully, "It surprises even I. She is going against Hood's orders."

"Does she love Robin Hood?" Meg asked turning her head so that she could stare at Gisborne's face.

A look of pain crossed his eyes before they became stony and unreadable. He nodded his head and Meg could not help but feel sorry for him. _She must have been the one he was talking about._ She turned back around and snuggled closer, attempting to show him that she was there, offering support. He held her tight and that was how they both woke up the following morning: Isabella lording over them, her hands on her hips, a cruel smirk on her face as she saw the two in a tight embrace.

"Guards! Drag this filth to the executioner's block...now!" She walked out of the dungeon and up the stone stairs until she was lost from view. Six guards rushed to do her bidding. They unlocked their chains and dragged Meg up off the ground, followed by Gisborne. Meg suddenly tripped on her feet and almost fell. One of the men grabbed her tightly by the arms and pushed her forward- hard.

"Get a move on, you whore!" He shouted angrily.

Guy was angry and he made a movement to hit the other man but Meg shook her head and Guy backed down. He still snarled at the guard which earned him a laugh from the group of soldiers.

"What's the matter?" One of them taunted, "Very protective of your slut, are you?"

Before Guy could do anything else, they had been pushed through the prison doors and out into Nottingham circle where the executioner's block stood. A chorus of shouts and boos rang clear through the courtyard as children were aloud to spit on Gisborne. Meg still remained unscathed and she knew that the people did not hate her, but they hated the man in black who had caused so much pain and heartache for their families. One woman clothed in a dark wool cloak strode up to Gisborne and laid a single punch to his cheek before she began to beat him angrily. One of the guards pushed the woman away and Guy seemed shaken, not because the woman had hurt him but because he realized how much these people really did hate him. But just then, he felt something cool in the palm of his hands. He looked down slowly and carefully to find a small, sharp piece of metal. He quickly looked for the woman in the crowd but he could find her nowhere and he was led up the stairs of the execution stand, followed by Meg.

Isabella signaled for the crowd to be silenced and once they were, she spoke, "I am sure you are all aware by personal experience, the crimes of Guy of Gisborne. And so, he must be put to death. This woman," she pointed at Meg, "Tried to help him escape. In the future, if anyone should question my authority, they shall suffer the same fate." She sat down. "Do the condemned have any final words."

Guy had already begun to cut the rope binding his hands together as he looked Isabella deep in the eyes. _Might as well put on a good show_, he thought grimly. "Very well, Isabella, you win. Kill me if you wish, but not her." His eyes held a pleading note and he realized that perhaps he was not just putting on a good show. Perhaps he really was begging. If Isabella were to recant, Meg could be set free and spared the life of an outlaw. "I will do anything you want, but do not take her life."

He could have sworn that he saw the faintest look of pity on Isabella's face before her eyes returned to hatred, "Proceed with the execution! I said proceed!" Apparently it was not going fast enough for her.

Meg was led down first. _Almost there,_ Guy thought as he started to cut through the last strand of the thick rope. The guard began to lead him down onto his knees but Isabella stopped him.

"No," her voice boomed before her mouth became twisted into an evil grin, "Make him watch."

That was it, Guy had cut through the last strand and now he was just waiting for Marian to reveal the first step of the plan. He felt a guard quickly grab his face and lean it down to look at Meg, fear was in her eyes, tears were running down her cheeks. Obviously, she did not seem so sure that a rescue was on the way. The executioner held the ax above his head and was about to bring it down upon her bare neck when he made a gurgling sound and he fell to the ground. Guy quickly pulled Meg out of the way with his free hands and the ax landed in the stump, right where her head had been. He quickly began to untie her bindings as the guards tried quickly to amass. Guy looked over at the dead executioner. A grim smile played on his features as he saw a small dagger protruding from his chest. It's hilt was decorated with jewels and beads. It was the same design the ladies of the court would often wear- it was the same design that he often caught Marian wearing.

**Sooo two missed opportunities for Meg and Guy to kiss...they were almost there. If we were you guys, we would be too angry right now! We feel so ashamed but they can't kiss until later...you all know that! ;D**

**Well, Hope you enjoyed and please review! They make our 'sad, miserable' lives so much brighter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers! So sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, it was slightly delayed. But not to worry, for the next chapter has finally arrived! And as always, a HUGE shoutout to all of our readers! You guys rock our socks and keep us writing diligently! ;)**

**Disclaimer: We will own Robin Hood BBC and all of its' respective characters the day Guy of Gisborne comes knocking at our doors. **

Chapter 6: A Most Daring Rescue

Confusion. Mass confusion. Everywhere, people were exclaiming in shock and surprise. Allan chuckled to himself. Now was the perfect time to cause a distraction.

Pretending to be intoxicated, Allan staggered close to a group of people. Falling onto a very pretty blonde, he tossed his arms around her neck and kissed her soundly on the mouth, much to her surprise. Suddenly, two beefy hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him away from the girl. The imposing man was winding his fist backwards, about to punch the seemingly drunk Allan, when Allan's face shifted into a mischievous smile. "Just jokin'!" He said quickly before ducking. The man's large fist smacked into another's face and sooner than not, punches were being thrown and a huddle was forming. Backing away from that hoard of peasants, Allan shot the blonde a wink before racing over to the other side of the courtyard to head off the guards.

Loud murmurings and shouts began to bubble up in annoyance as the peasants angrily looked at the obnoxious fist fighting. Isabella, furious at this unexpected turn of events shouted to her guards to capture Allan, Gisborne, and Meg.

Frustratingly, his attempts at distraction were doing nothing more than causing mild scuffles, but glancing around at Giz and Meg as they scrambled to get untied, Allan realised they needed action. Guards were sprinting up to the executioner's stand where one of their own lay with a pointed dagger sticking in the middle of his chest, and with a sigh, Allan rushed at one of them to direct the attention from the stand.

Slamming his fist into a meaty cheek, one guard dropped. With a powerful shove, Allan pushed a tall man, and with a cry, the man swung around and knocked out another bumbling guardsman. Swiftly, a mass of leather clad guards came running to capture and control the fighters.

Noticing that the scuffle was edging towards their sheriff due to a group of strong townspeople, the guards shifted their attention to her and started to change direction.

"Fools!" Isabella shouted. Pointing at Guy and Meg she gave a loud order. "They're getting away!"

Marian chuckled at Allan's antics. He sure knew how to get a rise out of the people. Everywhere, guards were dropping like flies as the people got angrier and angrier. Women and children were running every which way as they tried to get out of the stony courtyard. Glancing up at Guy and Meg, she smiled as she saw that the distraction had worked. They were successfully freed from the tight ropes that had bound their wrists, and were now searching for a way down from the dias so that they could make their escape.

With a fluttering of her cloak, she ran forward to help them. Weaving in between the drawn swords and flying fists, she made her way to the center of the courtyard where the execution blocks stood menacingly. Jumping up with a flourish, she gave a cheeky grin to both Guy and Meg.

A small quirk of Gisborne's mouth told her he was glad to see her before he spoke. "Thank you for rescuing us, Marian." He said in a rumbling voice. Softer, he then murmured, "I'm glad to see you."

Turning away, from his intense gaze, Marian huffed. "Tell me that after we get out of here alive, and then maybe I'll accept your thanks. But, for now, you'll need this." From under her cloak she pulled out a sword that had fallen in the midst of the mini riot and thrust it into Gisborne's rough palms.

Jumping down from the wooden platform, all three of them began to engage in the fighting as guards surrounded them. Sword met sword, as flashes of metal were all that filled Marian's sight. Soon, they began to grow weary as more and more leather clad guardsmen rushed them nonstop. Marian was currently fighting a small man when she happened to look over to where Guy was. He strongly fought off two guards at once, but out of the corner of her eye she could see one more coming in for the kill where he was unable to see.

Pushing the small man away from her with a loud grunt she then shrieked his name. Suddenly Meg came flying out of the woodwork and ran in front of the offending soldier, sparing Guy but earning a nasty stab wound to the abdomen. Swiftly turning Guy croaked out Meg's name as he caught her before she fell. Helping her regain her footing, he quickly finished off the surprised guard before putting her arm around his broad shoulders,taking all of her weight upon himself.

Felling like they needed to leave before another one of them was injured, Marian scanned the mass of people for her special riot-starter.

Spotting him in the thick of the crowd Marian called out.

"Allan!" As his eyes met hers, she signalled towards the portcullis as she yelled, "We're leaving!"

A sharp nod of his head told her that he had gotten the message and would be right behind them.

Sprinting behind the retreating figures of Guy and Meg, they made their way out of the courtyard and into the bustling city streets. A small flock of guards were leisurely walking down the road, blissfully unaware of the fighting mere yards away, and Guy flipped his head around to glance at Marian. With a tormented look, she could see him wavering between getting to safety and staying to help her.

"Get into Sherwood and her to safety! I'll meet up with you later!" She commanded with utter confidence that she would find him again.

Still he paused. Rolling her eyes she motioned to the giant front gates. "Trust me! Now go!" She watched as the pair hustled out of the street before she turned her full attention to the oncoming guards. Adopting a frightened and concerned look she ran up to a tall guard and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please!" She said, on the verge of fake tears. "Please, you must help! Me and my friend went to see the execution today, but then a riot broke out and they're going after the Sheriff!" A small tear leaked from the corner of her left eye as she lied openly.

At first the man had leered at her as she came closer to him, but when news of the people targeting Isabella issued from this unknown woman's mouth, the guard snapped to attention. "Who's going after the Sheriff?"

"One of Robin Hood's men! Please you must help!" As the group of guards started running into the fray, a small smirk lifted the corner of Marian's lips. Standing close to a shop front she waited until she saw the familiar face of Allan a'Dale sprinting down the lane. His tunic was slightly tattered and was much dirtier than before they had left the camp, a purple smudge was blossoming around his right eye and he was sorting a very colorful split lip. But regardless of his obvious injuries and lack of general hygiene, plastered on his face was a grin so wide as if to say 'Yes, I got into trouble, but man was it worth it.'

Letting out a small whistle, she alerted him to her presence and slowly he sidled over to where she was hidden.

"Now did I do good, or did I do good?" He spewed from his mouth vainly. With a small laugh Marian thwacked his arm.

"Good job Allan. That actually went better than I expected." She said with a victorious smile.

It had been worth risking both their necks just so she could see a floundering Isabella be forced into her castle like the miserable cowardly woman she was by a couple of townspeople. Gleefully she had watched as the self-righteous woman had been at a loss for words as they pulled off a successful rescue. And, if she was going to admit it to herself, it had been worth it to see Guy's look of gratitude on the stand as she came up to fight with him.

But no, that didn't bear thinking about. Robin...Oh Lord, what would Robin say when he found out she had deliberately disobeyed him..ugh. Really though, what was she to have done? Let Guy die? After all that he had done while in the Holy Land? No, she would face Robin's accusations when they came, and would gladly tell him that she could do what she pleases.

Allan cheeky voice snapped Marian out of her thoughts. "'Ey! Where's Giz and the girl? I thought they were with you."

Blinking she answered hurriedly, her sense of urgency catching up with her once more. "I told them to get into Sherwood. Meg was injured, I'm not sure how badly, and I told Guy to get her some help. We're to follow behind them and catch up."

"Well what are we waitin' for? I for one don't wanna be here when those guards come runnin' back!"

Poking her head into the street, Marian checked that the coast was clear before pulling on Allan's arm. "Alright Allan, let's get out of here. I don't want them getting too far ahead of us." She whispered as they made their way swiftly towards the front gate.

**As always, we truly appreciate all of your support and would love nothing more than some reviews to let us know what you think so far! Trust us, even the smallest review makes our day ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of our loyal supporters. To name but a few: funnygirl00, Kami74, and TamyG. Without you guys, this story would not be so popular and we would begin to despair... You are our inspiration for the magic that MaidMarian17 and Lady Gisborne 15 work. So thank you!**

** We hope you like it but please note that we do not own BBC/Tiger Aspect's Robin Hood not is their any profit being made off of this story! It is just pure enjoyment to write and hopefully absolute fun for you guys to read!**

** Rate and Review to tell us what you think of this chapter!**

The sky was fading into dusk. Mist had begun to settle on the clear lake gently floating in its own deep, uncalloused oblivion. Guy was walking on the edge, Meg's light body still in his arms, and he appeared to be tiring fast.

"Let's just rest here," he said softly as he came to a large oak and knelt down beside it. "That's it." He cradled her own body in his blood-stained hands to block the chill. He stared deep into her own glassy green eyes, they were slowly losing their sparkle and were fading, but at least she was conscious, Guy thought. _Though why should I be the last face she ever sees?_

He looked on in grief as she whimpered in pain. Looking down at her wound, he realized that it was too bad off to be fixed, and with no help she would die. But she did not allow him to look at it for but a split second. She placed her shaking hand over his own and entwined her small, feminine fingers with his large ones.

Looking into his eyes she shivered involuntarily before choking on her own blood which was beginning to rise to her throat. She managed to open her mouth and let out two barely audible words. _Kiss me._

At first Guy had thought he had heard wrong. How could a woman as pure and wonderful as her want to be kissed by a monster like him? The monster who was the reason that she was dying in his arms? He shook his head slightly and brushed back her sweat-laden hair. He dipped his head down away from her so that he could not see her pain-riddled face but his head shot back up when he heard her small, low voice.

"Please?" She pleaded with him and her lips curled in a faint, hopeful smile.

Guy did not want to kiss her. He did not want to for fear of staining her pure and chaste form. And yet something drew him to those lips, those lips that had never been claimed before. They were a pair of lips that had never felt the warmth of a man' touch, for she had always hated men. Until now.

He felt his face draw closer, giving into her plea. He did not do it out of pity or guilt. He felt the need to kiss her, the need to place his lips on hers. To rid himself of all this pain and to make it go away, even for a split second. And so he, Guy of Gisborne, brought his face down to hers and laid a quick and simple peck to her lips. She smiled once more as she felt her now cold lips being held by his warm ones. And as they drew a part, she managed to muster a loving gaze. How could she ever have looked upon him in disgust? This man who could be so warm and so gentle?

She felt her life quickly draining from her. It was hard to breathe but she had to tell him. Before she died. She took one last deep breath and strained to brush past a lock of his black hair, sweeping her hand over his forehead to cup his cheek. "I-" her voice faltered and she tried again, "I always quite liked you." Guy forced a smile, but instead choked on a sob as her soothing caress to his cheek fell and she breathed no more. And there she died...in his arms.

Guy gently closed her eyelids and then held her closer, burying his face in her neck..her cold and dead neck. He cried loudly, he did not care who could hear. He mourned for the one who had shown him kindnesses and for the one who had seen through his evil into his heart. He mourned for the woman he could have loved.

He still sat there many minutes later, still grasping her body as if at any moment one should come along and forcefully take it away from him. His ears gently perked up as he heard the snapping of twigs and a small, whispered curse followed by a swift reprimand to be quiet. He did not prepare for an attack. He had no energy left and the crying had left him exhausted. Besides, why should he care if these miscreants killed him now? It would end his pain. Of course, where he went, Meg would not be waiting, and that seemed to sadden him further. If only he had been given a chance, a second chance before death.

But his "miscreants" turned out to be none other than Allan and Marian, he could see them both in the full moon that shone and reflected off of the misty lake.

"Guy," Marian squinted at the dark form huddled close to a large tree, "Is that you?"

She gently and cautiously walked over to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He could not help but lean, or more like, collapse into her touch, and as he did so, Marian got a glance at Meg's pale and motionless face. And in that instant, she knew.

"I am so sorry, Guy," she said with true feeling as she reached out to brush the cheek of the fair maiden, still beautiful even in sleep. But before she could so much as touch her, Guy had growled fiercely and turned his back away so that Marian could not touch the girl.

"She is dead, Marian," his voice was harsh and cut like a knife, "And I killed her."

"Guy, no!" Marian protested as she sat down beside him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was cold too and had begun to shiver. "Guy, we must get you out of here. You will die of this cold."

Guy shook his head stubbornly, "I will not leave her. I must give her a proper burial."

Marian looked up at Allan who returned her gaze, pity written all over his features. He knelt down beside Guy too. "Look here, Giz. Give the girl to me and I will bury her." Guy's head flitted to face Allan's, anger and possession written all over it. But before he could shout, Allan continued, "You can come and see my handiwork in the morning. Besides, in the condition you are in, you could never dig that far down in the ground."

"Why don't we just find out!" Guy shot back.

"No," Marian whispered but with authority, "You will stay here for now and rest. When you feel you have regained some of your strength we will return back to the outlaw's camp." Guy wanted so badly to protest but he felt more strength draw away with every word he spoke. He nodded his head weakly.

Allan crouched down, "Right." He gently took Meg in his arms and lifted her bridal style, cradling her body next to his chest. He then turned to Marian, "You will be back in camp tonight, then?"

Marian nodded, "We will try. If we are not, then do not fear. Just cover for me with Robin, alright?"

Allan nodded a quick, curt nod before walking away, the girl in his arms. He heard a deep, gruff shout but it was accompanied by a hit of franticness. He then stopped as Guy boosted himself up off the ground, his legs shaking. Marian helped to steady him before he limped over to where Meg lay in Allan's arms. He stroked back her red hair that had lost its curl and had gone limp with sweat. He laid one more kiss to her still lips. "Goodbye," he whispered before Allan turned and was soon lost in view. Marian was shocked at Guy's tenderness but she quickly buried the unsettled feeling it brought. She walked over to Guy and gently led him to the lake where she made him sit down.

She produced a handkerchief from a pocket in her cloak and dampened it in the icy cold water. Taking Guy's tear-stained, bloodied, and sweat-matted face, she began to wipe away all of the grime which had accumulated in the dungeons. He shivered at the cold which racked his whole body and she quickly removed her cloak and placed it on his shoulders. She felt the sudden bite of chill but she ignored it as she rinsed her handkerchief and placed it back in the folds of her garments. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until Guy finally spoke.

"Why, Marian?" She seemed confused and he turned to look into her eyes, "Why do I destroy all that I could ever love?"

Marian shook her head, "You do not, Guy."

"But I do," he insisted with painful feeling, "My sister hated me because I sold her. And I loved her, that is why I did it. I sold her because otherwise she would have died. I thought it was our best chance in life and Thornton seemed swell enough. And yet, now she wants nothing more than to make me feel pain and death. Meg is dead because of me. She had been set free but she chose to come back and rescue me, and then she was caught. And now she is dead because of me. And you-" his voice faltered, "I almost killed you in the Holy Land, when you stood between me and the king, between me and the glory I had so long searched for."

"But you didn't," she fiddled with the lace on her simple dress. "You chose to listen and save the King, and for that you are a better man."

Guy shook his head, "You are wrong," he replied bitterly. He looked at her and reached out to stroke her cheek but stopped abruptly, "Everything I touch, I destroy. And I know how it feels to be killed. I am not dead on the outside but on the inside all my hope has been taken away." Marian felt a pang in her heart. He knew that he was talking about her betrayal. "I though all my hope had failed." The tears were leaking from his eyelids, "And then I met Meg. Sure it took me awhile to get used to her sharp tongue," he smirked, "But she made me think. She made me forgive you, and she made me believe that I could be a better man. But now-" he shook his head.

"And now?" Marian asked quietly, she wanted to help him, to relieve him of all his painful emotions. But she realized that perhaps she had gone too far when Guy's head snapped around and his voice began to shout angrily.

"And now she is DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! She is never coming back. She was so young, and so youthful! She had her whole life ahead of her! And she lies dead, buried in the earth because of ME!" The tears were streaming down his cheeks now and his voice faded into sobs. He had thought that he had cried every last tear but now they were falling as ever more of a torrent than they had before.

Marian sat there with her heart full of pity at this broken man. How she wished she could comfort him and be there to show him that he was not evil. She wanted to desperately relieve him of his guilt. She wanted to give him love, unendless love. _But of course, that is impossible_, she thought hastily. Instead, she did all she knew that she could do. She tentatively reached out and wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her neck. She cradled him there and cooed to him softly, stroking his back in comfort until his sobs subsided and he wiped away his eyes.

He appeared to be feeling the littlest better, if at all, "I am sorry." He bit his lip.

Marian shook her head, "Don't be. I am just glad I could be here as your comfort."

"So, then," Guy's eyes drooped in weariness, "Shall we begin the walk to Hood's camp."

Marian shook here head, "I am afraid not. Look, the moon has gone behind the clouds. I will not be able to find our way and you look too exhausted to walk. No doubt, they will notice that we are missing in the morning and Allan will help them find us. For now," she brushed back a lock of his black hair, "Go to sleep."

Guy nodded willingly and scooted away from the water to a grass-laden spot underneath a crowning maple. He lay there and it was not until Marian felt his hushed snores that she swooped up her cape from where it had fallen and tread lightly to Guy's side where she placed the warm material over his relaxed body. She then knelt down in a place beside him, about three feet away and lay there quietly, listening to his steady breathing until its rhythm lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

It grew colder as the night grew on and Marian shivered for lack of a blanket or cloak to keep her warm. Unconsciously in her sleep she rolled closer to the one place that beckoned her, the one place of heat, right into Guy of Gisborne's sleeping form. Guy felt her presence and, still snoring lightly, he wrapped his arms around her small figure, shifting the blankets to rest over her body as well as his. And they both slept warmer the rest of the night because of it.

Marian thought she was dreaming. She heard the faint scratch of leaves by her head and a slight curse ring clear. Only the voice sounded very familiar, too familiar to mean and good. She fluttered her eyelids open into the clear golden sunlight of the forest. But her eyes did not first see the beauty of the dawn, but the angry and storming face of none other than Robin Hood.

**Sorry, Meg fans. We got a lot of reviews and messages begging us not to kill Meg but I am afraid we had no choice. To have let her live, we would have had to change our whole summary plot.. Anyway, this is a Guy/Marian fic. If you would like us to write, after this story of course, a Guy/Meg/Marian love triangle, then let us know and we will see what we can do!**

** Hopefully, even though Meg is gone, this story will still never cease to earn your love and respect! Hope you enjoyed...**

** ~GisbornMarian**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright ladies and gents (I'm guessing mostly ladies but just to be safe..) here's the next chapter! I hope you weren't waiting too long, but no worries, because it's finally up! ;D **

Chapter 8: Reunited

Marian's stomach clenched uncomfortably in...guilt? Feeling the hard chest of Guy at her back flames engulfed her cheeks, coloring them crimson. Staring back at Robin she saw anger and jealousy hidden in the depths of his green eyes. Eyes that she had so often gotten lost in. Strange, that at this moment, they held no appeal.

Robin was glowering down at them. Well, not so much at her as he was at Gisborne, but regardless, if looks could seriously injure, Guy would no doubt be sporting a few broken bones.

A trained arm reached back and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. Nocking it into place, he aimed straight for Guy. Barely sparing a glance for Marian, Robin's voice rung out dangerously.

"Wake him up Marian."

Suddenly frightened because of his tone, Marian indignantly began to argue.

"Robin calm down. I can only imagine how this looks but-"

"WAKE HIM UP!"

Guy stirred beside her. Opening one eye at a time, groggily he stared at Marian. Confused he slowly moved his head around and spotted the towering figure of Robin Hood. His eyes snapped open, aware of a sharpened arrow pointed at him, he flipped his head back to Marian with widened eyes before comprehension dawned. Guy knew exactly what Robin must be seeing and slowly a confident smirk lifted his lips as he smugly gazed right back at Robin.

A whoosh of air and suddenly the arrow was a centimeter from his head.

"Get up and fight like a man Gisborne or my aim might improve."

A second of stillness and then Guy had lifted himself to his feet. Leather creaking he reached for the sword at his side.

"Robin don't do-" Marian attempted to speak once more.

Disappointment shone in his eyes as he quickly looked down at his fiance.

"Not now Marian. We'll talk about this later." He tersely replied.

Sighing in annoyance she pushed herself to her feet and glared at the both of them. How dare he try to silence her when she knew full well nothing inappropriate had occurred.

Temper rising she coldly addressed Robin. "I will not be shut up like a dog Robin of Locksley, and you had best remember that. And you," she stared at Guy, "I don't even know why you want to fight him, you've done nothing wrong! The pair of you are acting like school children, so I strongly suggest that you both get over it and grow up!"

Guy was staring at her wide eyed and a little ashamed until Robin started to speak loudly. "So what am I supposed to think Marian, when you're missing for a day and then when I try to find you, I see you sleeping in his arms!?"

Guy sneered. "Jealous Locksley?"

Furious at the jibe, Robin let an arrow loose headed straight for Guy's chest. Dodging to the left, Guy managed to avoid the deadly arrow, but his right sleeve couldn't say the same. A long tear ran from the length of his elbow to the tip of his shoulder. Dispassionately registering that Robin had tried to kill him, cold fury welled up inside Guy. Furious at his torn sleeve, furious at Robin almost killing him, furious that he had let Meg get to him, and lastly, furious because Marian could never be his. Finally overflowing with cold righteous anger, Guy let out a menacing growl and before Robin could even think about reloading his bow, Guy had tackled him to the ground.

Punch after punch, Guy slammed his fists into Robin's face beating him into the ground. Reacting, Robin brought up his feet and violently kicked Guy in the stomach causing him to curl up with a groan. Staggering to his feet Robin stood over Guy and kicked his stomach hard enough that Guy hunched over and yelled hoarsely. Malice glinting in Guy's hooded eyes he yanked Robin's feet out from under him and then proceeded to punch and hit until his knuckles hurt. Robin held onto Guys shoulders and flipped them over so that he was now above Guy. Holding Guy's fists in place with one arm he retaliated in kind as he slammed his battle-worn fingers into the side of Guy's head while simultaneously kneeling him in the stomach.

Outraged that not only would Guy act this way, but Robin as well Marian began to yell at them, expressing her utter disbelief at their stupidity.

"Ugh! Why is it that you MEN insist upon acting like a bunch of wild animals!?" After a few seconds, and feeling entirely ignored Marian huffed in disgust and turned away towards where she knew the camp was, muttering to herself as she left the small clearing

"Fine! Kill yourselves for all I care! Stupid oafs..."

Distantly they both could hear Marian screaming at them to stop, but so overdue was this fight, so enraged were they, that they blatantly disregarded her cries. Sucking in breaths, their own ears ringing with the others punches, the two were hell-bent on beating the other. Leaves crunching beneath them as they fought, they tumbled down a hill as they tried to slam the other harder into the ground. Panting, Guy shakily stood before landing another hard kick to Robin's face, before he fell down himself with the exertion. Reaching deep within himself, Robin tapped into the well of hatred he held for Gisborne and with a sudden burst of energy, was on his knees again, repeatedly hitting Guy in the chest and face.

Quite suddenly, a big meaty hand clamped onto Robin's shoulder and yanked him off of Gisborne. Scowling, Little John looked down at the two men. Robin was sporting a blackened eye that was swiftly swelling, a split lip, scratched up forearms, and a motley of bruises that, from what John could see, continued up his arms and onto his torso.

Guy had received a large cut above his right eye that was dripping blood, a bruise that was slowly spreading from his right ear to the bridge of his nose, and from the way he was gingerly moving John would hazard a guess that a few ribs were cracked as well.

Stepping out from behind Little John's towering figure, Marian stood angrily with her arms crossed over her chest as she had gave a withering glare to each of them.

"Well now that you two idiots have that out of your systems, I would say that we can go back to camp and talk this over like normal adults, but I think that would be expecting too much." She said in a clipped tone that conveyed her displeasure before turning on her heel and sauntering towards the camp.

With a pitying look, John stared back down at the two of them. "I don't know what the both of you did," he rumbled, "but whatever it was, I don't envy what you got comin' to ya back at the camp."

**Please don't forget to let us know what you all thought about this chapter! Not only does it really inspire our inner muses, but it also males us feel absolutely awesome when we hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Alrighty then! So this is our next chapter and we wish to thank all of our loyal supporters who have been there for us even as the story is just beginning to pick up pace...**

** And what do we have here? A new member of the gang perhaps? That's all I'm saying but you'll just 'ave to read to find out... :P**

** Also, if you are interested in other things our separate writer's have written stories for your enjoyment: Lady Gisborne 15 has written a story called Strange Love which is a Guy/Marian fanfic that tells the tale of how Guy and Marian try to keep their secret love hidden from the one eyes they fear...Robin.**

** MaidMarian17 has also written a brilliant one-shot detailing Guy's feelings and emotions that he felt when Marian cruelly left standing him at the altar. **

** I beg you! Check both stories out! They will be well worth your time!**

**XXxxXXxxXX **

"But you were sleeping in his arms!" Robin shouted in the back room, Marian standing in front of him quietly. He had insisted that before he speak to Gisborne, he would learn the full truth from Marian. Marian dabbed at one of his many wounds with a wet cloth and spoke calmly.

"I know it looked bad, but-" She was interrupted by a humph from Robin and she raised her eyebrows. Her own patience was very limited as well. "Would you let me finish?" Robin agreed to be quiet and Marian sighed, "I went after Guy and found him by the lake. The girl in the cell had died and he needed comforting. You must understand, Robin, he believes the girl's death is his fault."

"And so to make it up to him, you agree to bed him?" Robin scowled.

Marian looked shocked at the accusation shot straight at the core of her intact virginity. "No!" She shouted in anger before lowering her voice, "When we were finished talking, the moon had gone behind the clouds and I was no longer able to find the way back to the camp. Guy was also physically and emotionally drained. He had to stay right where he was and rest. So, he lay down and I was very careful to lay several feet from him, but it was cold. And I guess, well, in the night I must have rolled towards him because of the warmth. But I promise that that is all that happened."

Robin looked deep into Marian's eyes but so no hidden lie held within them. He suddenly seemed to be embarrassed of his accusations and he apologized before his voice hardened once again, "But that leads me to something else? Where were you all last day?" He raised an eyebrow as she fought for words. He chuckled bitterly, "You went behind my back to rescue him!"

"Yes, but you should not have condemned him to death!" Marian shouted defiantly as she washed another one of his scratches.

"And you should have not disobeyed my orders!" Robin retorted before his voice became softer. "How am I to protect you if you will not obey me? Marian, you mean everything to me." And for the first time, Marian realized that she had really worried him and she scooped his falling head up into an embrace.

"I am sorry, my love. But Guy, he- well, I could not let him die. Not after all the hardship I have brought him."

Robin shuddered slightly before speaking, "Well, he is here now. What do we do?"

Marian pulled away, "I wish that he stay here." Robin laughed at her outrageous proposal.

"Did you see us going at it today?"

"Yes, but he has nowhere to go and he will be a great help to us, and it may yet help him to right his past wrongs. Please, Robin," her eyes pleaded, "Please do this for me."

Robin stood and stared at her thoughtfully for a minute before nodding his head slowly, "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, he will leave." Marian threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

XXxXXxXXx

"Marian told me all that happened, Gisborne." Robin said grimly as he opened the blanket flap and was met by the sun in the trees. He walked to face Guy who was being bandaged by John. When finished, he stood up and crossed his large arms, the leather squeaking as he did so. "She told me that it was for a matter of convenience that she slept in your arms, but you seem to want me to think otherwise. I have agreed that you can stay," he paused and Gisborne's eyes lighted only a bit, "If you will agree with her story and stop living in this fantasy of her having bedded with you."

Marian scowled at Robin's back and Guy's shoulders fell though his head still was held high. To admit it as a matter of convenience would mean bending his pride and to accept that nothing between Marian, figment of his imagination or not, had happened. He gritted his teeth hard and involuntarily clenched his fist as he spoke barely audible words.

Robin smirked, "I am sorry. I couldn't hear you!"

Guy scowled before he saw Marian and she nodded her head for him to continue. It hurt him that she would not allow him to believe that she had actually shown him kindness. Pushing that thought aside he raised himself with what strength he had and barely winced at how his wounds contracted, "It was nothing but the chill that drew her to me, and it will be that way till the end of the earth." The words cut Marian as she alone heard the hidden hurt in his voice. She desperately found the urge to run crying into his arms and scream that that would never be true. And it was this urge alone that caused her to retreat into the back room.

The next few days were some of the most taunt and stressed-filled days of their lives in that merry, little camp. With Guy once again back in with the gang, everyone was silently carrying their weapons around with them. They could not explain it, but they felt even more wary around him than before, probably because of the fight between him and Robin, and the still very tentative relationship they held. They barely even looked at each other and when they did, a scowl were plainly etched across their faces.

But apart from this very jumpy situation, they also had brought a new-comer into their gang. Another woman. She had been from the village of Nottingham with her mother when the Sheriff Isabella had ordered that all of the men to be brought to the castle as soldiers for her army. Kate had sought to rescue them but Robin Hood had seen her dilemma and had quickly pulled her away from the fray before she could make any more foolish mistakes. Kicking and screaming, she had been brought into Sherwood, but when she realized that it was naught but Robin Hood and two of his outlaws, Much and Allan, she stopped her struggling and let them guide her to the camp. She had not planned on staying but Robin had explained that she was now an outlaw for standing against Isabella in trying to free the men; she could not return home. She had only made one last trip to say goodbye and grab her things before returning to the camp. But this time, there was a special man in black to meet her.

Her mouth flew open and her eyes became piercing with anger. "You!" She spat at Guy, "You are a member of this gang?" Her eyes flashed to the faces of the gang and found that their eyes did prove it. "If Guy of Gisborne is a man of this gang, then Robin Hood's outlaws have lost all sense of what they stand for!" She spoke vehemently but Guy held his peace and listened to her, his brooding stance once again taking over his instincts.

Robin tried to calm her by speaking, "Kate, what is this about?"

Kate shot a glance at him before approaching Guy. She slapped him hard across the cheek before Much and Allan grabbed her flailing arms and pulled her back. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and then began to shout, "You, Robin Hood, let a man of murder and lies into your camp. Do you know how many men he has killed?"

Robin sighed, "I am well aware of it, and so is he, but he has stressed that he wishes to change his ways and so he has joined our forces against his own sister."

Kate chuckled bitterly, "It could be a trap."

Robin shook his head, "No, Isabella even tried to have him executed. It is no trap. WE have all agreed to allow him into the gang, and if you are to join us then you must accept him too."

Kate shook her head as she fought back the tears. She choked on a sob as she shouted, "He killed my brother! All those years ago, when we could not pay the taxes and my brother had stolen bread to feed his starving family. That leech showed no mercy, but killed my brother in cold blood. Matthew lies dead six feet under the ground because of him. And you want me to accept him? My own brother's murderer?" Much took her in his arms and held her close as she cried hard. He shuddered at the unaccustomed feeling of a woman in his arms as he gulped for air and felt a strange feeling rise up in his belly. They were like the feelings he had had felt for Eve all those years ago, but he quickly suppressed them as he sought to comfort her.

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes at the misfortune of seeing a woman cry. "Fine, then do not accept him. Only tolerate him, for I have made a promise," he glanced at Marian, "That he will stay. My hands are tied. Believe me, I would see him gone too." He stated bitterly, "For his crimes against me. In fact, he nearly killed my fiance."

Kate looked up, "Your fiance?" She forced a smile but could not help but being confused as she felt jealousy well up inside of her, "Who is she?" She caught a glance of Marian and her long brown locks and instantly she knew. She did not like this unknown feeling of jealousy welling up inside of her and so she clutched tighter onto Much's jacket and buried her face into his neck. He seemed stunned by the gesture but only held her tighter.

The gang walked away as Much walked Kate to the back room where she could have her privacy and fix herself up a little bit before their simple supper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: we own squat diddly of Robin Hood BBC. To our everlasting disappointment. :(**

**Hello again everybody! I would just like to thank all of our lovely reviewers reviewers and let them know how much me and Lady Gisborne 15 love and appreciate all of you! And without further ado chapter 10! **

"That's it!" Kate yelled suddenly. "I've had it!"

Sunlight trickled through the pale forest leaves casting moving shadows as the slight breeze whipped the branches to and fro above the camp. It was early in the morning, and other than Much cooking breakfast, all was quiet. Or rather all had been quiet until Kate's uncharacteristically loud outburst.

Her voice almost echoed, bouncing off the gnarled trunks until it reverberated within the safe confines of their encampment. Kate stood in annoyance, guarding the entrance of the sleeping quarters. All the men groaned weakly at the noise before either promptly turning over, or huddling deeper into their cots.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate exclaimed, stomping into the room and pulling the thinning blankets off of their still bodies. "I tell ya, I've had enough of this, and frankly, me and Marian have been thinkin' and I can tell ya that we will not be havin' anymore of this!" She vaguely explained.

Eventually Robin sat up, Guy blearily cracked open one of his eyes before scowling fiercely and turning back over, John let out a loud snore before startling himself awake, and Allan merely propped himself on one of his elbows and rubbed the grime from his eyes before staring at Kate quizzically through squinted eyelids.

"And just what, if I may ask, has set ya off this time?" Allan questioned cheekily.

Marching determinedly over to where Allan's bunk was, Kate pointed her finger and jammed it into his chest. "Had you lot been listening while I was talking, you would've heard that me and Marian have had enough!"

Running a hand through his rumpled hair, Robin sighed exasperatedly from where he was perched on the edge of his cot.

"What have you and Marian had enough of?" He asked confused, his mind still clinging to its rudely awakened slumber.

With a wrinkle of her pert nose, Kate seemed like the last thing she wanted to do was be in the man-inhabited dwelling as she answered.

"Your stench. It's foul!" She said vehemently, glaring at all of them in their turn.

A disbelieving chuckle escaped Allan's mouth. "Well it's not as if you two smell like roses innit?"

"For your information," came the indignant response, "Marian and I have just got back from takin' a bathe. The only reason she ain't here now is because she's gettin' dressed, so she told me to go on an' tell you lot to go an' clean yerselves up."

At the mere mention of Marian, unclothed or otherwise occupied with becoming so, Guy's stormy eyes snapped open and he fell off of his bunk in surprise, resulting in a uncharacteristic groan emulating from the dirt ground.

Rolling her eyes in disgust at the male species, Kate pivoted and made to leave the room. "An don't even think about goin' back to sleep!" She tossed over her shoulder.

Allan looked to where Robin was shooting an icy glare at the fallen form of Gisborne, and began to mumble aloud.

"Just who does she think she is eh? Orderin' us around?" Groggily, Allan blindly fumbled about for his blanket, only to have found it to have been snatched up in Kate's rampage.

Angrily, Allan shot out of bed, stepped over Guy, and poked his head out so that he could see where Kate stood by Much.

"Hey! Where'd ya take my blanket?" He called out, annoyed at being forced to get up this early in the morning.

With a contented smirk Kate replied. "Don't be dim Allan, I took it."

"And what if I had slept naked?" Enjoying their banter, he teased.

A small blush worked its way up her cheeks before a defiant gleam shone in her eyes.

"It wouldn't have mattered, because you still would've stunk."

As he registered what the blonde had just said, the cheeky grin was replaced with utter confusion as he just stared at her, lost.

It took much grumbling, but eventually all the boys had washed up, and made it back to camp before Much had finished breakfast. They all grabbed wooden plates to dish up what looked oddly like chipmunk as they seated themselves in a half circle, chatting away.

Kate was commenting on what seemed like everything in the forest. To tell you the truth, it was starting to get on Marian's nerves. Besides the instant dislike they had had for each other, they had both decided that since they would undoubtedly be occupying the same space, mutual toleration would at the very least be needed to survive these past few nights. And really, Marian thought to herself, he only thing that got on her nerves was Kate's incessant chattering.

At the moment she was animatedly conversing with Robin, as she tried to covertly scoot closer to him. Rather than be angry, Marian found she could only muster up a small twinge of jealousy towards the woman who was edging towards her fiancé. But still, it was there, nagging the back of her mind like an irritating itch that one just couldn't seem to scratch. Having learnt to tune out anything that spewed from Kate's mouth, it was only by chance that she heard the next tidbit.

"..really though, why do you need that much leather? It's not as if you look scary enough as it is, you have to parade around looking like the executioner!" Kate rudely spat at Guy through narrowed eyes.

After two weeks of living in the forest, she still couldn't think of a nice thing to say about Gisborne, and with a sharp twist of her head towards the provocation, Marian had had enough. Guy seemed to retreat into himself as resulting chortles from the jab surrounded him.

Unthinkingly, Marian automatically defended Guy. "Well I think it looks well on him."

Instantaneously, Robin and the men's laughter died as Marian got affronted. "And who are you lot to judge what he does and does not wear? You've all been wearing the same clothes for months now! His at least flatters him!" She bit out scathingly, furious at Robin for agreeing with Kate's attempt at alienating Guy.

Standing up with a start she peered around at the campsite. "We need firewood. Come on Guy." With that she began to trudge through the undergrowth towards the denser sections of Sherwood.

Cocking one eyebrow at Robin, a small smirk lifted the corner of Guy's mouth as he followed Marian without question.

Hurriedly setting down his food, Robin rushed after the retreating forms of Marian and Guy. Catching up to his beloved, he firmly placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to a halt.

"Marian." He bit out warningly.

In seconds, Guy was there, looking down at Robin like he wanted nothing more in that moment than to punch him in the face for laying a hand on Marian.

With a huff of annoyance, Marian shoved the hand from her shoulder and stood face to face with Robin.

"What do you want Robin?"

Not facing her, but rather facing the towering form of Gisborne, Robin replied, "Maybe we can talk. Alone." He stressed.

Calmly Marian turned towards Guy. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Watching as the man in leather delved further into the forest, Robin finally faced his fuming fiancé.

"Marian, you know we were only joking. And I don't like you going off with Gisborne by yourself." He muttered darkly.

"See Robin, the thing is, I know she wasn't joking, and I know you knew it too. And technically I won't be alone, I'll be with Guy, as he's proved to be better company."

"B-better company?! Have you gone mental? This is Gisborne we're talking about here!" He stuttered, not wanting to believe the words emanating from Marian's mouth.

Drawing her eyebrows together, Marian poked Robin's shoulder as she continued. "I'm tired of men telling me what I can and cannot do, Robin of Locksley! And my patience is running thin as I continue to hear you and the others speak rudely about Guy! Until it stops, you can find me in his company." Marian resolutely stated.

Leaving Robin shocked and wide eyed, Marian turned around and started to follow the path of broken stems after Gisborne.

"Besides, I'm sure Kate would love me out of the way for a little while!" Came her cold retort, tossed over her shoulder and left to garnish the wind as it whipped into Robin Hood's face.

A**nother chapter down, plenty more to go! And you know the best way to show love? Reviewing! I know, sounds odd, but trust me it's true ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there, Fanfiction lovers! Thank you to all who have reviewed and supported us thus far. MaidMarian17 and I love you so much! Yep, that's right. Im Lady Gisborne 15! Bummer...secrets out, now you know who writes what chapter... :(**

** Sorry for the distanced updates but please promise not to scream or pull out your hair. Like I've said before: Summer is just real hard to write. I just got back from vacation and MaidMarian17 is going away to a dance camp. But we try our best to upload as soon as possible.**

** Also, not to drag my personal life into this but, I have just finished the rough draft to my first story which I hope to get published by next year. So keep your eyes peeled!**

** And without further ado... Enjoy!**

"Guy!" She called out as she followed the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs in front of her. "Where have you gone?"

"I am right here," she heard a brooding voice reply as the crunching stopped. She stepped out from behind a rather large oak trunk to see the very dark man in black sitting on a fallen tree trunk, his arms crossed and his lips curled back in his usual smirk.

"Had a hard time finding me, did ya?" He asked casually with a gruff chuckle. He turned away bitterly. Marian felt pity well in her stomach but she could not forget her first impression of him sitting there, in all the regal glory of the sun. How handsome he had looked! She blushed at the inappropriate thought and walked quietly to sit beside him. She sat in patient silence and thought that he would never open his mouth to speak. But then his voice, deep and rough, spoke so low that she had to strain to here him. "Thank you."

She sat there completely stunned. Had Guy of Gisborne really just shown gratitude toward her? Shaking the thought from her head, she smiled softly, "For what?"

Guy smirked once again and turned his neck to face her. "For defending me." He replied, his tone smoothed over with gentleness. She was even further stunned. Guy was bending his pride to express thanks to a mere woman? Would wonders never cease? "You helped me, even when I was too tired to speak out against that nagging wench. It meant a lot." Something in his soft gaze made Marian uncomfortable and she hastily turned away from his probing eyes.

She sighed, "I was merely doing anything a friend would do. I could not see anyone, much less you, being verbally abused by a half-witted ninny who should not even be in this camp in the first place!" Marian humphed in anger.

She felt Guy place his warm hand upon hers and grasp it hungrily, "Well, at least we agree on something." He turned her gently to face him; his face was only inches from hers.

Marian felt the uncomfortable feeling grow even larger in the pit of her stomach and rise to her throat, but his eyes seemed to hold her in place. "And what do we agree on, Guy?" She whispered as she felt his breath upon her lips.

"That Kate," Guy smirked, "Is a frightfully annoying little bird and she should be kicked out of this group of outlaws." He chuckled, "But why I should remain is completely beyond my knowledge." He glanced down at her blossoming lips and against her own will, she licked them lightly.

She knew she should stop this. Before it went too far, but she had to tell him. "Guy," she began, "You are here because I convinced Robin to let you stay." Guy's face melted into more tenderness as he listened. "He was readily going to throw you out or even kill you, but I made him believe that you could be a better man."

"And do you believe this?" Guy asked huskily as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well—I-" Marian stuttered as Guy pulled her closer and their foreheads met. His arm around her waist stroked her back and it felt good, better than it should for a woman who was already promised to another man. Robin! Her mind traveled back to the outlaw, the man she loved, and she felt guilt that she allowed Guy to get even this close to her. What if he had kissed her? She abruptly pulled away from his grasp and pushed away his leather-clad arm. "No, Guy," she said a lot more sternly than she had intended, "I will not allow us to do this." She stood up and began to walk away. She felt Guy's strong arm clamp around her wrist and spin her around to face him.

"Marian, wait!" He shouted, "I must know. You once loved Robin Hood. Is there still something between you and him?"

Marian hesitated. Oh, she wished she could lie. To tell him that there was nothing between her and Robin. How could she tell him after all the manipulation she had put him through in the past two years? But she could not bring herself to tell him anything but the truth. Slowly, perhaps even painfully, she nodded her head and her heart seemed to break as she saw his eyes become overwhelmed with a raging turmoil of anger, despair, and loathing.

"Yes, Guy," she finally found her voice, "There has been something between me and Robin for some time now." She forced him to release her small wrist. "Him and I are engaged to be wed...when the King returns." Those words stung her deeply. Hadn't that been what she had promised Guy? Why had she promised Robin the same thing? Why had she continued to hold off their wedding? Did it have something to do with Guy? She pushed her angry mob of thoughts away as she heard Guy's desperate tones through the fogginess of her mind.

"How long?" He repeated, "How long have you two been in love?" His eyes pleaded with her for an answer of hope but she had none to give.

She whimpered lightly as she backed away from him, "Since a couple months after he returned from fighting in the Holy Land."

Guy's eyes suddenly turned from sadness to an emotion that she could not identify, "All that time, you were-"

"Manipulating you," she interrupted and her voice was drenched with regret. "Yes, Guy. I did. And you do not know how much I despise myself for it."

Guy burned with hate and anger. How he wished he could just end it! Why could nobody love him?! His wrath reached his lips as he shouted accusations, "You pretended to love me and yet you were cheating! You professed to care and yet you laughed behind my back! You poked fun at my love-stuck foolishness and celebrated when I professed a weakness for you that you could never return!" His voice sounded desperate and weighed down by the countless betrayals and failed promises and hopes of love. "Marian," he whispered her name like it was a curse, "Did you never understand once what I was thinking? I loved you more deeply than you could ever in your cheating mentality understand! I loved you more than Hood ever could! You could have been happy with me!"" His voice grew quiet as his knees sunk to the forest floor, "You would have been happy with me," he repeated as he fought back the sobs that were swelling up in his throat.

"Guy?" Marian wanted to walk up to him, to cradle his head in her arms. To mend his many-a-time broken heart, but her feet remained glued to the earth. It was only when she heard the sound of a loud voice calling her name did she shake her head to clear it and focus upon the source of the cry. It was Kate and she was running straight towards them. Great. Just what they needed.

"Marian!" She shouted again, running towards them. "Robin told me to get you! It seems there be a shipment of gold from the Prince himself headin' straight to Nottingham. Bein' from the Prince, Robin is rather anxious to retrieve it." For the first time, she noticed Guy who had forced himself to stand and wipe the very few tears on his cheeks. "Blubbering like a baby again, are we Gisborne?" Kate taunted in disgust.

Marian wanted to hit her hard and by the look on Guy's face, she thought he would beat her to it. But he did nothing. He just bowed his head in broken submission and dejection and followed Marian and Kate back to the camp.

Even if he could no longer stand to be in Marian's presence, the presence of the woman he had loved and been betrayed by, he could not pass up the opportunity to thwart the very man that had ruined much of his childhood as well as adulthood. He would strike at Prince John's very core. He would make him pay for the poverty brought upon his family by the high taxation. And how better to do that than to steal the Prince's very own treasury?


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello there lovely readers! A huge thank you to those of you who have stayed with us thus far! We love hearing from you! ;D Anyways, on to chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own it. Pinky swear.**

Chapter 12: The Ambushed Ambush

Silence. The gang was sporadically dispersed along the Great North Road, tension singing through their veins, as they lay in wait for the prince's carriage. Robin stood behind a tall oak, index finger placed on his lips, as if to shush the impatient rustling of the others. Everyone's eyes were focused on the bend ahead, and time seemed to suspend. Even the forest fell quiet, leaving only short baited breaths to hear.

Suddenly, the far off nicker of horses. Wheels ran over the crunchy leaves, getting louder and louder with each passing moment as they rolled ever closer to where they stood camouflaged behind the thick-set trees.

From around the bend, the heads of two black horses adorned in finery emerged. Harnessed to a gilded wooden carriage, Prince John's crest was stamped upon the lavish means of transportation. All eyes snapped to Robin. With a meaningful glance at everybody, he began to whisper.

"One...two...three!"

All at once, the gang rushed in front of the horses with ragged cries, frightening them to a standstill. Little John clutched his staff menacingly, Kate had a small sword pulled, Allan stood leaning atop the hilt of his sword, Guy unsheathed his slowly whilst giving an intense glower, and Marian had pulled a deadly barrette from her hair, aiming it at the driver. Perfected weeks ago, they didn't even have to think as they formed a circle, surrounding and effectively blocking the coachman from directing his horses.

Robin sauntered gleefully down to the road whilst a nervous Much trailed closely behind. Arrow nocked, he walked down to where the driver sat cowering and directed its shaft so that it ended up aimed just between the eyes.

"Now," he breathed seriously, "we can do this the 'ard way, or the easy way. Which do you prefer?"

"E-e-easy w-way." The poor man stuttered.

Marian felt a twinge of regret for scaring the man to death, as she sat and watched fear overtake his features. It really wasn't his fault that he was here. He had probably just needed the job to pay for his family and the outrageous taxes. Who were they to threaten him, when he was just performing his appointed duty?

Her delicate forehead crinkled with mild disgust as she realised their means of robbing bordered the barbaric. Stepping back a touch so that the circle looked disjointed, she mentally removed herself from the scene. Guy noticed her slight withdrawal and shot her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed silently.

A sharp shake of her head told him that he should stay out of it, and with a furrowing of his brow, he turned away from her and back to the problem at hand.

Guy had waited his whole life to get some small iota of revenge. By robbing the royal carriage, he felt that his father would somehow be avenged. Loyal to the last, what had the prince done but strip them of their lands and cast them away like broken playthings that no longer held his interest. It was because of Prince John that he had been forced to sell his sister, it had been because of him that he had been reduced to Vasey's lackey. A hungry gleam in his eye and a small lift of his lips told Marian that this moment was what he had been leading up to for a better part of his life.

"In the name of King Richard," Robin declared, "you will hereby surrender these jewels so that the poor citizens of Nottingham-"

"Ooo! How I hate that name!" Cried an annoyed voice from behind them.

"Oh your Majesty, don't we all." Responded a familiar simpering intonation.

The whole of the company immediately pivoted to where the new voices emanated to find recognizable figures astride two chestnut steeds.

"Isabella..." Guy growled warningly towards his traitorous sister.

Her dark brown eyebrows shot up innocently as she stared down at Guy.

"Not now Guy," she oozed sweetly, "I've been showing King John around his kingdom."

A seductive chuckle escaped from the prince's lips. "I quite like the sound of that." Turning back to where the gang stood uselessly at the foot of his carriage he frowned. "But why don't these people like me Sheriff? Am I not a good King?!"

"The best." She replied.

A groan of disgust fell from Allan. "Get a room you two eh? Save all this fancy talk for later!"

Eyes hardening mercilessly, Isabella drew up a smirk reminiscent of her brother's.

"How dare you talk that way to your King!"

"That's funny." Robin piped up. "I don't see Richard with you..maybe he's running late."

The playful mood that Prince John had been in crumbled and he directed a dark glare at Robin.

"Guards!"

From seemingly everywhere, uniformed guards popped out from behind trees and from within the carriage, effectively foiling any escape route the gang could make.

"Merely a decoy I'm afraid!" The Prince screamed scathingly. "It would seem your ambush is ambushed! Guards get them!"

Horribly outnumbered, the small group of outlaws clumped together as soldiers upon soldiers rushed towards them with their weapons unsheathed.

A wild clashing of swords filled the forest air, echoing from beneath the leafy canopy. Robin loosed three arrows at once, each hitting their intended marks in the legs, downing them.

Little John gave a wild swing of his staff, colliding the hard wood with the bumbling guards' helmets sending them flying.

"Master!" Much screeched. "Why do these things always happen?!"

"Shut up and fight Much!" Came the strained reply.

Kate was fending off swords left and right. With each small victory a feral shout would escape her lips. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, an enemy archer stood feet away with an arrow aimed for her blonde head.

"Kate! Mov-agh!" Cried Allan as he pushed her out of the arrow's path, sacrificing his right shoulder to her intended arrow.

Seconds that felt like eons passed before everybody heard Robin's commanding voice.

"Come on everyone! Retreat!"

Guy swiveled his head to where he had heard the cry, when a sword sliced into his lower leg, causing his knees to buckle.

"Guy!" Marian screamed. By this time the rest of the gang had escaped and were fleeing back to the camp. Right now she had a clear shot, but if she left now, that would mean abandoning Guy to the Prince and Isabella. With a burst of energy, she sprinted over to where he was sprawled unconscious on the forest floor. Meaning to haul him up, a smug voice from behind her caused her to halt.

"Ah ah ah. Can't have you carrying off a wanted criminal now can we?"

The conceited tone of voice brought Marian to slowly turn around and face the extravagant Prince.

Abhorrence marred her ladylike features and decisively she spit onto his groomed face. A resounding slap sent her face whipping to the right, before a hard something hit the back of her neck and all went black.

Above the two defenseless bodies stood a furious Prince and a triumphant Sheriff.

"What shall we do with them my leige?" Isabella asked.

"Bind them and toss them into the nearest dungeon! They can stay there and rot for all I care!"

He stormed off to his horse before aggressively mounting. A slow victorious chuckle rumbled from the Sheriff as she stared down at Marian and Guy. Bringing her head back up she addressed the remaining officers.

"You heard your King! Tie them up! We head for Nottingham!"

**Again, we LOVE hearing from you! So please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Good? Bad?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!" Kate fumed as she motioned to John to help lift Allan up off the ground. "John," she spoke more gently, "Put him over there." She then turned her attention to Allan once again, "What were you thinking?!"

Allan winced as John placed him on the ground, leaning him against the wall of the camp. "I dunno. Maybe I was just being nice?"

Kate shook her mane of blonde curls, "That arrow was meant for me!"

"Kate!" Robin shouted as she stopped for a breath. He seemed tired as his face took on a worried expression, "This is not the time for this. And it's a good thing Allan stepped in front of you. That arrow was aimed straight for your heart." Kate looked down at her hands as Robin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now that that is settled, we have to make plans for how we are going to rescue Marian from the castle."

"Wait, where is Giz?" Allan gasped in pain.

"It would seem he was taken as well, Allan." Robin answered, "But it's Marian we are worried about. We have to get her out of there."

"But Robin, the Prince is now at the Castle," John interceded, "The guards would have been more than doubled. We at least need a couple days to work out a plan!"

"This is Marian we're talking about!" Robin shouted in exhaustion and frustration, "Two days is not going to work."

"You're tired, Robin," Much clapped his master gently on the shoulder, "Go to sleep and we can think about this in the morrow."

Robin seemed about to protest when his eyes became glazed and began to droop. "Alright," he gave in with a nod.

Allan spoke up, "Look I don't mean to be a pest, but I think I have an arrow that needs to be removed from my arm!"

"Right." John's burly body knelt beside Allan and pressed hard against his wounded arm. Allan howled in pain as John broke the shaft in half and eased the barbed arrowhead out of the flesh within his shoulder. Kate came up behind with a cloth and pushed it roughly into Allan's hands. He then applied it to the light crimson flow that was seeping through his shirt and wrapped it around his arm. "Thanks, John." Allan grinned weakly.

"Time for bed," Robin called. "We will plan in the morning." He already was walking to the bunk beds that were situated behind the wall that Allan was leaning upon.

Kate sighed, "I will stay up with him tonight. Make sure he doesn't contract an infection." John nodded in agreement and smiled softly.

"Goodnight then."

Kate watched as Much and John disappeared behind the wall and within moments she heard the light snores that she knew belonged to Robin. She shot a glance at Allan who was readjusting his back against the hard boards of the camp wall. Kate walked over to the kitchen cabinet and retrieved two woolen blankets. "Here," she said as she tossed one to Allan. He went to catch it with his wounded arm but winced as he raised it above his mid-chest.

Kate took a seat beside him and wrapped the blanket around her whole body. The only source was a lighted candle that she had found in the kitchen. It was a good thing she had found it, the sky had already become black as pitch. She cast a glance at Allan who was having a difficult time fumbling with his blanket. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared into the flames of the candle, "Why did you do it really?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Allan asked as he gave up on wrapping himself up within the blanket.

"I mean you just had to jump in front of that arrow!" Her voice was slowly rising in pitch; her brows sunk into a deep frown of anger, "That arrow was meant for me and you had to be the hero and save me! Of all the stupid things—why did you do it?" She looked over at him expecting an answer, her face still flushed with anger.

Allan shrugged and grinned cheekily, "I guess it just had something to do with my charming personality."

Kate smirked, "Right. Your charming personality...perfect!" Her voice was growing rapidly once again and she was talking faster and faster as she went. "I don't know if you understand but I am a very independent person! I don't need you or anybody else to jump in to save me! I am quite capable of protecting myself! And you- you-" she was forced to stop as she felt the surprising touch of Allan's lips upon hers. He pecked her gently and she stared at him with wide eyes. Pushing him away slightly so that she could look at his face she saw the usual annoying and lop-sided grin that he always had.

"Why did you do that?" She stuttered and breathed in surprise. For the first time, she realized his swirling blue orbs for eyes and she found herself shamefully lost in their sparkle.

"I guess..." Allan chuckled lightly, "I just wanted to shut you up." His fingers barely touched her skin as he brushed back a part of her strands of hair, gold reflected from the candle flame. He teasingly breathed on her pink lips.

Kate closed her eyes as her stomach flipped. She opened them once again. What was in them? Passion? Disgust? Desire? Confusion? Hate? She felt her emotions all muddled together in her brain, and yet she didn't care. Her mind went blank and void. And then she felt Allan bring his lips down to hers once again in a fierce kiss and she felt the hungriness being conveyed by him. For a moment her mind told her to stop, to freeze, and reverse, but the feeling of Allan's lips working against hers made her ignore her feelings and instead she reciprocated with as much desire as he did.

She forcefully gripped his head between her hands and pushed herself up until she sat upon her knees. Her lips molded upon his and then she lifted her head up for breath. Almost as soon as she had, her lips were pressed hard against his again and he moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Her fingers trailed down his face to his chest as he brought her so close that she could feel his own heartbeat against hers. But this close proximity was not enough for Kate and she boosted herself upon Allan's lap.

Allan groaned as he felt his wounded arm spasm with pain. Kate pulled back just a bit in concern. "I am alright," he choked out before he kissed her hard once again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and tangling with her own in a fiery, passionate kiss. Allan quickly changed tactics and placed feathery light pecks to her neck. Kate closed her eyes in ecstasy. Allan flicked his tongue upon her steaming skin and then bit her gently.

"Ahh—oohh—aiii!" Kate moaned out as Allan scraped his teeth upon her bare skin. "Allllllaaannnn-" she breathed quietly as he stopped and rested his head against her chest. She laid a kiss to his hair before trailing her fingers up and down his sweating chest. She shifted her hips upon his lap as she pushed him down to the ground until she was lying above him. He looked up at her in surprise at her forwardness but Kate just stared back with certainty. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him senseless. Her lips molded against his again and again and again.

_** WOWW! That was such a fun chapter to write and I am so glad that it fell upon me to do so! Thank you to all our reviewers so far. We love you guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry about the wait, but I was having a hard time with this chapter before I finally felt satisfied. So thank you to all you waiters and without further ado, the next chapter!**

Guy awoke to the sound of rattling iron bars and groaning. Light flickered from the lit torches casting dancing shadows along the thick brick walls. Rubbing his aching head, his fingers ran across a small lump and he winced.

Attempting to stand up, nausea coursed through his stomach, threatening to relieve itself of whatever meager fare he had eaten earlier. Promptly laying back down, he shut his eyes in frustration and violently kicked against the enforced metal barrier. If he didn't know he was already in the dungeon, this would have felt like a terrible cage, isolated from society. Yet he knew there were others locked up for petty crimes that were suffering just as much, if not more so.

How alone he felt. The gang had as good as abandoned him. And wasn't that what Robin had wanted? What they all had wanted? Even Marian had, on occasion, seemed like she would rather be rid of him.

He kicked against the door once more. The resulting clang forced a hiss from his lips. Every noise seemed to be magnified out of proportion. Similar to his being too much in his cups, a splitting headache would no doubt be forming.

"You know, kicking the door won't get us out of here. I suggest you not continue."

Guy froze. What was she doing here? Why hadn't she escaped?

Cracking an eye open, he could make out a very disheveled Marian propped against the inner corner of their cell.

"What are you doing here Marian?" He asked gruffly. Softer, he continued. "You should've been long gone by the time they caught me."

A short laugh escaped from her. "I wouldn't have left you."

Feeling as though his heart had suddenly skipped a beat, Guy could hardly believe his ears. Everyone in his life had abandoned him at one point or another. Being cared for, being looked after, was almost impossible to imagine. Once he had hoped...but surely that was like a dream caught on the wind. Blown entirely out of proportion.

"We've been locked down here for the better half of the night." Marian's voice cracked slightly as she willed herself to continue. "Do you ever get used to the screams?"

That caught Guy unawares. Never had he heard such a question from her before. Nor had he ever wanted to. Such a woman, pure and beautiful, should never have to endure such trials. Or at least, they shouldn't have to bear those burdens alone.

Ignoring the ear-splitting agony emanating from his skull, he moved closer to her until they were side by side. Daring to open his eyes wider, despite the bright flames, he could see a small tear collect at the corner of her eyelashes as she stared pleadingly at him.

Slowly, he placed one of his rough fingers against her cheek and wiped away her soft tears before they could leave a trail down her face.

Should he give her the answer she wanted, or the answer that she needed? Warring within himself as he struggled for the right words, Guy decided that with Marian, it had always been in his best interest if he spoke the truth.

Trying his hardest to give her the comfort she needed, but knowing the answer she was about to hear was a hard one to swallow, he tenderly glanced down at her from where he sat next to her.

"No. They often haunt my dreams."

A pent up sob wracked her frame until she was shaking with unshed tears. Without warning she leaned into him, her body and soul craving comfort as she was once more subjected to one of the many horrors of this world.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, simply holding her.

"Well well well! What do we have here? Going soft brother?"

Isabella's sickening voice echoed from the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Prince, or should I say, King, has summoned the former Lady Marian to his chambers." Venom laced her words as she stood, gleeful that she could take something else from her brother.

Guy's vision suddenly became red-tinted. Knowing the Prince, he wasn't summoning Marian up there for a cordial chat. No, he delighted in making conquests of women, especially when they had spirit.

Clenching his jaw, he was about to make a scathing retort about where the Prince could shove his royal summons when Marian's head snapped up. Looking at him, she gave Guy a warning glance as if to say, don't do anything stupid.

"I'll go."

"What!? Marian, how can you be so calm about this? You know as much as I what the Prince wants with you!"

Embracing him in a tight hug, that in other circumstances would have been incredibly welcome, she whispered into his ear.

"Don't do anything idiotic. I'll get us out of here."

Roughly Marian was tossed into the Prince's chambers. Rubbing the inner sides of her arms where the guards had grabbed her, she hoped that there would not be any bruising. It was just as well they had kept a tight grip on her though, for if she had to endure one more second of Isabella's self-righteousness, she wouldn't have been in control of her next actions.

Looking around the room, she was relieved when the bed stood untouched. Rather, Prince John was sitting, fully clothed, in a plush red chair.

"Ah! The Lady Marian!" He clapped his hands in amusement. "Do you know, not many women have been successful in catching my fancy, but I must admit, learning about you and then having the pleasure to see you in action as it were, has been utterly delightful."

A wicked grin was spreading across his face as he stared at her in a predatory fashion. Leaping up out of the chair, he crossed the room until he had backed her against the wall.

"So being the loving and generous King that I am, I have decided to bestow a mighty favor upon you. One that half the kingdom would die for, I'm sure."

"Oh, my Lord? And what would that be?" She spoke through gritted teeth, attempting to hide her sheer disgust.

"You may have the pleasure of being my bed partner this night."

He said it so matter-of-factly that she hardly had time to reign in her shock at how brazen he was. As he was inching his face closer to hers in order to steal a kiss, the wheels in her mind were spinning rapidly. Running out of time, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ah! But your majesty, there is but one problem!"

He stopped, his face losing all of its playfulness.

"Problem? What problem?" He asked uncertainly.

"I am betrothed."

At once, the Prince took two steps back, leaving her room to breathe.

"Betrothed?!" He pouted. "To whom!"

"Sir Guy of Gisborne, your majesty." Not daring to stop and think why Guy's name had popped in her thoughts before Robin's had, she continued to run with this lie.

"You see, Sire, we have been betrothed for a very short while, but as tempting as your offer was, I could not accept, for it would be a betrayal of the deepest kind."

Searchingly, Prince John examined her face for any deceptions.

Slowly he replied. "You know Lady Marian, I think you're lying to me."

"I wouldn't!" She erupted, pretending to be outraged.

"Well," he said brilliantly, "there's one way to test your claim. Guards! Fetch Sir Guy of Gisborne from the dungeons, I need him here immediately!"

Minutes passed as the guards left, and the Prince, wary of Marian, stood a few steps away. Close enough to watch her every movement, yet not close enough to be attacked. Maybe he was smarter than she took him for.

The doors blew open and Guy was thrust into the middle of the room, wearing a scowl that could curdle milk. Marian almost felt sorry for the Prince for having to be on its receiving end.

"Sir Guy, this young lady claims she cannot share my bed because she has a standing engagement to you, her so-called betrothed. Is this true?"

Standing up straight, Marian registered his small flicker of surprise in a slight twitch of his eyebrow as he looked John eye-to-eye. Without hesitation he answered.

"Yes. We are betrothed."

"Hmm. We shall see. I require further proof."

Marian looked warily at the devious Prince. "What further proof could you require?"

Prince John sat down lazily onto the red chair before he spoke.

"You must kiss him."

Marian raised her eyebrows at the Prince before confidently walking over to where Guy stood. Before she could give him a small peck on the lips however, the Prince interrupted once more.

"But, you must kiss him as one kisses a lover." He added with a smirk.

That stopped her dead in her tracks. Looking outraged from the Prince back to Guy, she stared into her 'betrothed's' face, mentally pleading for help.

"But your Majesty, it was my wish that we wait until our wedding day." Guy said, smoothly evading the question.

More than anything, he wanted to kiss and to hold Marian in his arms, but knowing that he could only bring a blackened taint upon her heart, he wanted to spare her that. What she did not truly want, he would never seek to force.

"Well then this is all pointless and I no longer require your presence. Guar-"

"Wait!" Marian cried desperately. "We'll kiss."

Marian stared at the man in leather across from her. Could she kiss him like that? Truly? It would be too cruel. But, if this didn't happen, something much worse surely would. And knowing his stubborn pride to rival her own, she knew that if this was ever going to get done she would have to be the initiator.

Stepping close to him so that their bodies were mere inches away, she tentatively brought her hand up so that it rested on his chest. Slowly she ran it up and curled her finger around the nape of his neck bringing his head closer of her own.

Suddenly unsure of herself, she stared into his blue eyes, begging his help.

Guy's eyes softened, and where there had been reluctance of the utmost kind, now there was a quiet determination.

"Trust me." He whispered.

At first their kiss was hesitant, unsure. Then Guy changed his position and with a slant, his mouth had better access. Akin to a starving man, he deepened the kiss as he lost himself in the sweet honey of her lips.

His arms wrapped around her back, clutching her to him as he invaded her mouth. the sensation of her fingers running through his hair released a hungry moan from him. Pressing her body against his, his hard angles countered her curves as they melded together.

Soft sounds came from the back of her throat as she melted in his arms. Forgetting everything, the forest, Robin, where she was, she could only revel in the sensation of Guy's hand running up and down her back, and his lips on hers. Never in her deepest dreams could she have imagined such bliss from a single kiss.

'Idiot! Why would you even think of refusing to kiss this vision of loveliness?' Guy though to himself. With such close and exciting contact, he let himself fall back in love with her. The feel of her against him almost made him lose his hard-won control. Yes she loved Robin, but maybe he could make her see that life with him would be infinitely better...with kisses like these, it should not take long to convince her of that.

For how long they stood there, they didn't know, but it wasn't until Prince John's voice brought them back to reality with a short clearing of his throat, that they stopped and stared at each other with raw surprise and unfamiliar longing.

"Fine. You're betrothed. When do you want me to oversee the wedding?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello lovelies. Sorry for the wait but fall is probably the hardest time to upload what with school starting and the busyness continuing, but we promise to try and upload twice a month at the least; and if we fail to do that, then we will write extra long chapters to satiate your desires.**_

_** Also, thank you to all of our fans. You guys are the reasons we continue to write stories to satisfy all of your Guy or Allan obsessions. We are both obsessed with Guy, but Allan is great too. Just don't even try to speak to us about Robin...yughhh! Who is your favorite in Robin Hood? We would love to here from you!**_

"My Lord?" Marian asked in confusion. Her breathing was still hard after the rather passionate kiss.

Prince John humphed in impatience, "I am asking when you would like me to marry you?" He grinned widely.

"Marry us?" Gisborne blurted out before thinking and then hastened to add, "I mean, you are to conduct the ceremony?"

The Prince laughed, "It would seem so."

Marian began to protest, "But your highness-" she began before Guy put his hand on her shoulder and she realized, for the first time, the sparks of rage in John's eyes. She felt them pierce through her very heart as she winced. So, this was what he wanted then. To see how far he could go to test their lie. He was not as fool-hardy as they took him for.

The Prince merely blinked before continuing, pacing around the room, "So if you would prefer I would not marry you within the week, then perhaps I should remind the executioner of your upcoming date?"

"NO!" Marian shouted before lowering her voice, "You may marry us within a week's time, but may I ask why?"

The Prince sidled up to her and patted her cheek, "Oh you adorable girl!" He chuckled, "I want the people to love me. How better a way to strengthen their affection than for me to rescue two star-crossed lovers from the very clutches of death?" He walked away from her and sat in a plush armchair beside the bed.

Guy raised an eyebrow, "And what are we to do until the end of the week's time?"

"Why you will be released, so long as you come back upon the set date." The Prince seemed thoroughly amused.

Guy smirked, "Then, how do you know that we will indeed return? We could flee this place and never come back."

"Because you are smart, Gisborne." John breathed, "You yourself know that there is no crevice, no crack, where I will not be able to find you."

Gisborne was defeated and he knew it. He nodded his head. "In a week then, my Lord." He turned to walk away, grasping Marian by the arm but John stopped them. Marian's fear rose in her throat and Guy even found it hard to suppress the great beating of his heart.

"My Lord?" Marian eyed him warily.

"Come, come," the Prince smiled devilishly, "Do spare me one last kiss." He seemed delighted as he toyed with them like a cat against two mice.

Marian inwardly sighed as she was once again forced to press her lips to Guy's. But she found that it was not as difficult as it had first been, as she felt the still unfamiliar groove of his lips and as she felt their softness pressed against her own. Guy relished the moment, though he still somewhat regretted having to kiss her. He kissed her with fervor as he tasted the sweetness of her lips one last time. He drew a part from her and stroked her cheek. His eyes were filled with all tenderness that forced Marian to ashamedly avert her eyes. Guy turned to the Prince who proceeded to follow him and Marian out of the door.

They were quickly stopped by three guards coming down the hall. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons?" They quickly unsheathed their swords but Prince John raised his arm and ordered them to lower their weapons.

"It is of my own doing and no more. They are to be released for the time being. Let them pass." The guards sheathed their swords, looks of confusion upon their faces.

Once they were in the marketplace of Nottingham, Prince John smiled upon both of them in his regal, yet sinister way. "Now, my dear Lady Marian, I expect to see you within the week."

Marian bowed her head low, "Yes, my Lord." She tried to force a smile, difficult as it was to overcome the overbearing senses of guilt, fear, and anguish that were clashing within her. They then turned away from Prince John and Nottingham Castle, never looking back until they were safely concealed in Sherwood Forest.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"So, we've rested enough, I think!" Robin declared impatiently, "What shall we do about Marian?"

Allan joked, "We've snuck into the castle like a gajillion times already, I think that we got this all under control!" He looked around him but noticed that nobody was smiling and he quickly shut his mouth. He turned his attention to Kate who was now speaking. His throat became rough as he watched her lips move to form words. He had often convinced himself since he had kissed her two days ago, that it had been nothing, but he was beginning to think otherwise. His thoughts were constantly filled of her, and he felt her lips against his at the strangest times of day. He shook his head clear as he sought to concentrate on what she was saying.

"I think Allan has a point," she said softly as her heart constricted at the mention of Allan's name. She exhaled and tried to regather her thoughts, "I think we have established that walking through the front door is as good as anyway to get into Nottingham."

"But," Tuck pointed out, "You are forgetting that there are even more guards now that Prince John is situated within the castle."

"The guards are all a bunch of idiots anyway!" Kate declared obstinately, "They cannot even tell which way is right or left."

Robin held up his hand and looked around his small passe', "Tuck is speaking truth, we cannot risk just strutting through the front door like we usually do. This calls for more desperate mea-"

Robin was silenced as John softly said, "Shh." He held a hand to his ear and began to listen harder. He looked at the gang, "Someone is coming," he muttered.

The group quickly, but as quietly as possible, scrambled to grab their weapons and they hid behind the walls of the camp. They heard a footstep, and then another,followed by two more as they got louder and louder. Robin held his arm to his men as a signal to wait before finally shouting, "Now!" The men and woman leapt from their position behind the wall and aimed their weapons at the approaching enemies. Their jaws dropped wide open when they saw nobody standing there, save for Marian and Guy. Guy bared his teeth in warning and Marian panted hard.

"Marian?" Robin asked, squinting in the approaching dusk. "Is that really you?" She nodded her head and he scooped her up in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers in relief. Guy closed his eyes as the image stung him deep, and he turned away from the rest of the ecstatic gang to sit beside the fire. He concentrated on watching nothing but the flames and listening to nothing but its crackling embers.

"How did you escape?" He faintly caught Much ask.

Marian faltered for a moment before replying in a low tone, "When the guards opened our cell doors and unlocked our fetters, Guy and I were able to barge head-long into them. I don't think they knew what hit them." She added with a shaky chuckle.

Robin and the gang laughed before he took her head in his hands and noticed that she did not meet his soft gaze, "Did they hurt you in anyway?" He asked as he brushed a way a strand lock of her hair.

Marian shook her head, "No, they did not." She then glanced back down at her feet, "I am tired," she faked a yawn through the heaviness of her heart, "I think I will go to sleep." She pushed past the gang and plopped down under the covers of her own soft bunk bed. How she had missed their warmth and the smell of the forest which would have lulled her to sleep. But it did not lull her to sleep that night. She stayed up long and hard, the events of the past two days swarming at a rapid pace through her brain. She felt her skin tingle as she once again remembered her and Guy's fiery kiss and she pulled the covers up over her head. _Marry Guy in a week? How am I ever going to get out of this? _And without Robin knowing, at that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Me and Lady Gisborne 15 own absolutely nothing (to our everlasting dismay) of BBC' s Robin Hood.**

**So sorry about the wait! What with school, dance, HOSA, the musical, my job, and my fantastic new boyfriend (YAY!) I've been hard pressed for time! Fortunately, you no longer have to wait for our new chapter! So without further ado: Chapter 15! **

Images... Lights... Flashing through her brain... Guy... Robin... Marriage...Kissing...Safe...Too Late...Betrayal...Love...

"Ahh!" Marian's strangled cry woke her from her frantic sleep. It had been a tortuous few days, and it would seem that her dreams mirrored her thoughts as of late.

Hardly speaking to anyone, silently she avoided any real conversation between Robin and Guy as she lurked in the shadows of the camp, hiding. Hiding from what seemed like disaster.

But perhaps it was a blessing in disguise..? No! She couldn't marry Guy. Could she? Thinking back to their short time together in the castle, the feel of his lips on hers brought a flurry of warm sensations to her abdomen. Based on that alone, she would gladly marry him.

That is, if it wasn't for the small voice in the recesses of her mind whispering, "What would Robin say? What would Robin say?" Like a repetitive mantra. It was driving her insane. Already running on little to no sleep, Marian could barely muster up any reactions to Kate's pettiness nevermind the new gang member...Todd? No. Tim? No. Tuck! Yes that was his name.

Even though it was him and his radical ideas that were spurring rebellion and action within the confines of the camp.

As if sensing her dour mood, everyone in the gang had been on high-alert and quick to take offense. In short, a figurative dark cloud had settled over Sherwood, and if nothing changed, a veritable downpour would commence.

Already it was Thursday, and she was running out of time. She had to tell Robin sooner or later, otherwise it would become obvious the moment Prince John or any of his lackeys arrived to cart her and Guy off to some secluded chapel. Because believe it or not, Marian's heart had molded itself a place for Guy. After all, he did have some fine qualities! And hadn't he proved himself in the Holy Land?

All week long, Guy had attempted to catch her eye as they fetched firewood, or waited for whatever Much had cooked up that day. Knowing Guy as a very prideful person, Marian had seen his brooding looks and had interpreted them correctly. He was nervous too; probably for very different reasons, but still, nervous all the same.

And as for Robin...Well, Robin was irritated. Confused at her lack of interest, he had been varying between outrageously demanding and quietly depressed. Knowing that she was planning to break his heart wasn't helping anything either.

Having slept in the same clothes of the day before, Marian squirmed out of her blankets and gave a long stretch. Judging from the lack of noise from pigeons and the other forest creatures, she hazarded a guess that it was approximately 5:00 in the morning.

Extremely early for her, nevertheless, knowing how the past week had gone, she would bet money that Robin and Tuck were already up and debating about something outside.

"Might as well get this over with Marian." She muttered under her breath. "He has to know sometime."

Guy exhaled. Inhale, exhale. That was the only way he was going to get through this week.

After him and Marian had sprinted back to base, he could think of little else other than what had happened in Prince John's room. He had kissed Marian. Not the way he would've wanted to of course, but still, it was progress.

Knowing that he was only kissing her to get them out of jail, he still couldn't shake the feeling of his arms around her. The velvety soft of her lips pressed to his, made his blood boil. An inferno had ignited in his veins, stronger than anything he had felt before.

And now they were betrothed. To be married by the man they mutually despised, and yet free. Free from their restrictions as outlaws; free from poverty; free to obtain power and wealth and everything he had always dreamed of...but with Marian by his side.

Ad long as she stood beside him, everything he had worked for his entire life could become obsolete. Love was everything he had ever wanted. To be loved and understood. Only Marian had ever shown him what it was like to be truly needed. To be willing to comfort someone whilst in grief, as he wept over Meg, removed the hard outer shell surrounding his heart. Forcibly cracking it until it came tumbling down and disintegrated into dust and sand.

But did she feel the same? Every time he looked at her, his heart galloped unevenly. His breath quickened. His palms started to sweat. Guy was stewing in a pot of his own nerves, and all that Marian could do was show everyone the silent treatment!

The infernal woman had been deliberately avoiding him all week long! What was he to think? Did she not care for his affection? Coming back, the first thing she did was run straight into Robin's arms. However, it was with some slight satisfaction that Guy remembered that just as much as she had been avoiding him, Marian had been equally avoiding any confrontation with Robin.

Hopefully she's sorting out that head of hers. Hopefully she's figuring out a way to tell Robin that she'd be leaving with Guy in two days. But, she could just as likely be trying to worm her way out of marriage to him. After all, it certainly wouldn't be the first time something of that nature had occurred.

Unconsciously bringing his right hand the the small scar left by Marian's punch on their first wedding attempt, he grimaced. It was going to be a long two days.

Groaning as he pushed himself out of his bunk, Guy rubbed his eyes clear of sleepy residue. Opening his ears, he could hear Robin arguing with the new addition to their meager gang. That so called "friar" Tuck. All he had brought to the camp was useless rebellion nonsense, that, in a way, made sense. Yet Guy believed that the way he was promoting a mass rebellion of the people against the tyranny of the Prince and Sheriff, was off putting in his vehemence.

Clamping his boots, he crammed his feet into their black confines and stood up. The lack of light told him it was about 5:00 in the morning. A decidedly unholy hour.

Stepping out onto the crunchy leaves, Marian shivered in the brisk morning air. Across the way, she could see Guy also stepping out into the morning Sun, with his eyes closed in annoyance.

"What on earth are you two arguing about this time?" He snarled.

Snapping twigs to the left revealed Much, Little John, and Kate entering the camp boundaries, arms laden with small sticks for firewood.

"What? At it again? Will you two never give us a moment's peace?" Much whined, concerned for Robin's welfare.

"If I have ta come over there and break it up between you two, so help me Robin..." Little John threatened from behind the pile of sticks.

Kate said nothing, but rolled her eyes loud enough to accurately voice her opinion. Placing her pile down, she left immediately to tend to Allan who was just emerging from behind Guy with his shoulder in a makeshift sling comprised of tattered clothing.

"Robin, I.."

"Not now Marian!" He cut her off succinctly. "And for your information, we weren't fighting." Robin said, still staring at Tuck.

Allan scoffed in disbelief. "Not fighting? What do you call that then?"

"I call it compromising." Robin said matter-of-factly. "Me and Tuck have just decided that now would be the best time to raid the castle."

"R-Raid the castle!?" Much spluttered incredulously. "But Master, surely not! Prince John is there, not to mention that horrible Isabella! No offense Gisborne."

"None taken." Guy said gruffly.

Forgetting her earlier purpose, Marian spoke up. "Robin. Think this through, if we were to fail.."

"And what if we were to fail?" Tuck raised his voice. "The people need a leader. Someone who is willing to stand up to injustice and the corrupt! It doesn't matter whether we live or die, all that will matter is if we tried! And my friends, we shall try most valiantly! We shall give the people a new leader! One worthy of their respect! We shall give them Robin Hood!"

"Speak for yerself eh? Because I don't know 'bout you, but whether or not I live or die matters to me." Allan said.

"And that's why you won't be joining us Allan." Robin spoke.

"What! You can't just forbid me from comin' with ya!" He cried in outrage.

"No arguments Allan. Not only would your injury slow us down, you just said that you wouldn't be willing to die for this. Therefore you're not coming. You'll be set to watch over the campsite."

"WATCH OVER THE CAM-"

"I said no arguments!" Robin yelled forcibly, causing everyone to cease making noise. "If you don't agree with me you're against me. Now everyone get ready, we leave in an hour."

**Yay? Nay? Tell me whatever thou thinkest whilst penning a review. ;P**


End file.
